The twilight life
by Nikki loves Naill
Summary: a story of the twilight saga bella and edward love story
1. Chapter 1

My new story. Please read and review

BELLA (V.O.)

I'd never given much thought to how I would die..

Suddenly, every creature in the forest is deadly silent. Neither

bird, beast nor insect make a noise. A predator is near.

Then, in the distance, hear a tiny SNICK - a twig snapping.

Abruptly, we're on the move. Fast.

UNKNOWN POV - MOVING

Trees start whipping past us at a dizzying speed, branches

are dodged with preternatural agility. And we're speeding

up, chasing something. It's exhilarating. Terrifying.

Finally, up ahead, we get the first glimpse of our prey -

A DEER

- running for its life as it darts through this maze of

a forest. It sprints forward, but we gain on it. Beyond the deer,

SEE the forest's edge ahead, white sunlight glowing against the

trees. The buck races for the light. We're just behind it,

about to emerge from the shadowy darkness -

The deer LEAPS into the light in a high arc, hovering (suddenly

SLOW MOTION) against the WHITE GLARE of the sun... then BAM!

The deer abruptly plummets out of frame at an unnatural angle,

leaving the WHITE GLARE to fill the screen. HOLD ON WHITENESS

BELLA (V.O.)

But dying in the place of someone I

love seems like a good way to go..

.

- Then into the WHITENESS steps the face of -

2 ISABELLA SWAN, 172

Eyes closed against the sunlight, absorbing its rays. Long,

dark hair frames alabaster skin. She's a vulnerable,

introverted, imperfect beauty.

BELLA (V.O.)

... So I can't bring myself to

regret the decision that brought me

here to die...

The background comes into focus as we realize we're now in -

2.

EXT. SCOTTSDALE, AZ - DAY

Bella stands at the end of a cul-de-sac on the desert's edge.

The sun blazes behind her - she bends down and carefully

scoops a tiny BARREL CACTUS into a clay pot.

BELLA (V.O.)

... The decision to leave home.

She stares at the cactus in a state of reverie, until

BLONDE #1 (O.S.)

Bye, Bella!

BELLA'S POV - McMansion ACROSS THE STREET

Three tanned, athletic, blonde GIRLS hop into a convertible

Mercedes. Their flawless, bought-and-paid for beauty contrasts

with Bella's pale naturalness. They wave.

BLONDE #

Good luck at your new school!

They ADLIB superficial good wishes, "Don't forget to write;"

"We'll miss you." Bella waves back, sweetly, but

halfheartedly as she steps off the curb.

BELLA

Have a good..

-and trips. When she rights herself, they're already gone.

BELLA

... life.

Clearly, not close friends. Bella's grown-up demeanor and

innate intelligence become apparent as -

BELLA'S MOTHER, RENE, mid 30's -exits their house -it's

low rent for this ritzy neighborhood. Rene is eclectic,

scattered, anxious, more best friend than parent. She

thrusts a cell phone at Bella.

RENE

It won't work again, baby.

BELLA

You put it on hold.

RENE

I did?

BELLA

Look. You also called Mexico.

Rene pushes her playfully, they laugh.

3.

RENE

I'll figure it out. You gotta be able

to reach me and Phil on the road -

I

love saying that - on the road.

BELLA

Very romantic.

PHIL, 31, good looking with an athlete's body, exits the

house, carrying Bella's three suitcases with ease.

PHIL

**If you call crappy ****motels****, backwater **

towns and ballpark hot dogs romantic.

He puts his Phoenix Desert Dogs baseball hat on Rene's head with

a

kiss. Phil's love of Rene reassures Bella. Phil heads to the old

station wagon to load the luggage, while Rene slips her arm

through Bella's, clinging to her as they walk to car.

RENE

Now, you know if you change your

mind, I'll race back here from

wherever the game is.

But Rene's strained expression tells us what a great

sacrifice that would be. Bella forces a smile.

BELLA

I won't change my mind, mom.

RENE

You might. You've always hated Forks.

BELLA

It's not about Forks, it's about

Dad. I mean, two weeks a year, we

barely know each other.

(off Rene's still worried

look)

Mom, I want to go. I'll be fine.

But as Rene hugs Bella, we see the truth on BELLA'S FACE

dread, doubt, regret. Off Bella, struggling to keep her

facade up as she climbs into the back seat of the car..

.

BEGIN TITLES OVER:

3 BELLA'S POV OUT THE CAR WINDOW - SCOTTSDALE

3

Bella, IPOD earbuds in her ears, gets a last glimpse of the

sparkling malls, chic shoppers, manicured cactus gardens..

.

PULL UP AND OUT OF THE CAR UNTIL WE'RE -

4.

4 EXT. ABOVE SCOTTSDALE (AERIAL SHOT) - DAY

4

The McMansions get smaller as we SWEEP OVER the scorched

landscape, baking under a hot sun. Beyond the housing

developments SEE the rocky, dry desert, extending for miles..

.

Rise HIGHER, and higher still, until finally we're suspended

within the bright, perfect, blue SKY, with only an occasional

cloud..

.

Slowly, the clouds start getting more numerous, thicker, darker..

.

until we're completely immersed in them... the sun disappearing.

Finally, we EMERGE from the clouds to find below

5 EXT. WASHINGTON STATE - OLYMPIC PENINSULA (AERIAL SHOT)- DAY5

Nothing but deep, dark, green forests for miles. SWEEP DOWN,

finding the eerily dramatic Lake Crescent. Over it all hangs

the mist from the ever-present cloudy grey sky. Everything

is wet and green and drenched in shade..

.

FIND A TWO LANE HIGHWAY along which drives A POLICE

CRUISER... PUSH IN on the cruiser until we reach

THE PASSENGER SIDE WINDOW

Bella looks out, taking in her gloomy new surroundings..

.

END TITLES.

6 INT. POLICE CRUISER - DAY - WAITING AT LIGHT

6

Bella sits next to her uniformed father, police chief CHARLIE

SWAN, 40's. Taciturn, introverted like Bella. Their strained

silence contrasts Bella's relationship with her mother. Beat.

CHARLIE

Your hair's longer.

BELLA

I cut it since last time I saw you.

CHARLIE

Guess it grew out again.

She just nods. Silence.

CHARLIE

How's your mom?

BELLA

Good.

More silence. Yikes. They pass a SIGN: "The City Of Forks

Welcomes You - Pop. 3246." Bella sighs.

5.

7 EXT. FORKS, WASHINGTON - DAY

7

As the cruiser drives through, Bella takes in this logging town

every storefront has a wood carving. The Timber Museum's sign is

two loggers sawing a stump. The POLICE STATION is a small wooden

building across from City Hall..

.

8 EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - DAY

8

The cruiser pulls up to the old two-story house. A woodshed full

of firewood. There's a small boat in the garage, fishing gear, an

old buoy. Bella climbs out... home.

9 INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - DAY

9

Bella and Charlie carry in her bags. The house isn't stylish

(the only new thing here is a Flat Screen T.V.), but it's

comfortable, lived-in. Lots of fishing memorabilia; photos

of Charlie fishing with Quileute Indian BILLY BLACK.

Handmade cards to "Daddy" and photos of Bella. She winces at

herself, age 7, in a tutu, sitting stubbornly on the ground.

CHARLIE

I put Grandpa's old desk in your

room. And I cleared some shelves

in the bathroom.

BELLA

(grimacing)

That's right. One bathroom.

Bella's eye lands on a PHOTO of a much younger Charlie and

Rene, on vacation, beaming with love.

CHARLIE

I'll just put these up in your room

BELLA

I can do it

They both reach for the bags, bumping one another awkwardly.

Bella backs off, letting Charlie carry the bags upstairs.

10 INT. BELLA'S ROOM - DAY 10

**An antique ****rolltop desk**** sits in a corner. The room is filled with **

childhood remnants that have seen better days. As she unpacks her

CD case, loneliness finally overwhelms her. She sits heavily on

the edge of the bed, tears threatening..

.

Then we hear a HONK outside. Bella runs across the hall and looks

out the window to see

11 OUTSIDE - A FADED RED TRUCK, CIRCA 1960 pulls up... 11

6.

EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - DAY

Bella exits to find Charlie greeting the driver, JACOB BLACK,

16, Quileute Indian, amiable with long black hair, and hints of

childish roundness in his face. The two of them help Jacob's

father, BILLY BLACK (from the photos), into a wheelchair.

CHARLIE

Bella, you remember Billy Black.

BILLY

Glad you're finally here. Charlie

hasn't shut up about it since you

told him you were coming.

CHARLIE

Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you

down the hill.

BILLY

Right after I ram you in the ankles.

Billy takes several rolls at Charlie, who dodges. Jacob shakes

his head at their two fathers as he shyly approaches Bella.

JACOB

I'm Jacob. We made mud pies

together when we were little kids.

BELLA

Yeah... I think I remember..

.

(re: the dads)

Are they always like this?

JACOB

It's getting worse with old age.

Charlie then pats the hood of the truck, addressing Bella

CHARLIE

So what do you think of your

homecoming gift?

BELLA

No way. The truck is for me?

CHARLIE

Just bought it off Billy, here.

JACOB

I rebuilt the engine and -

BELLA

It's perfect!

7.

She beams. It's the first genuine smile we've seen on her.

She rushes to the truck. Jacob eagerly joins her.

JACOB

Okay, so you gotta double pump the

clutch when you shift, but -

He hands her the keys as she climbs in.

BELLA

Maybe I can give you a ride to school.

JACOB

I go to school on the reservation.

BELLA

Too bad. Would've been nice to

know at least one person.

As she starts up the truck we MATCH CUT

12 EXT. FORKS HIGH SCHOOL - BELLA'S TRUCK - DAY 12

Loud, belching and turning heads as Bella parks, mortified. All

eyes are on her as she climbs out of her truck and steps in

a

PUDDLE, soaking her sneakers. She slinks toward school, as we

begin

13 INT. HIGH SCHOOL - A SERIES OF SHOTS - DAY 13

- Bella (never without her IPOD) makes her way thru kids who

stare openly; a few brave ones say hi. They're all talking

about her. This is her hell.

- Bella wanders the walkways looking for room numbers, lost.

- Constant stares at Bella, the outsider..

.

SERIES ENDS when a sweet, nerd-cute, motor mouth boy, ERIC,

appears in her path.

ERIC

You're Isabella Swan, the new girl. Hi.

I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this

place. Anything you need. Tour guide,

lunch date, shoulder to cry on.

Bella just looks at him. Is he for real?

BELLA

I'm kind of the "suffer in silence" type.

ERIC

Good headline for your feature

I'm on the paper, and you're news,

baby, front page.

8.

BELLA

I - no, I'm not news - I'm, seriously,

not at all

ERIC

Whoa, chillax. No feature.

BELLA

(relieved)

Would you mind just pointing me

toward Mr. Varner's class?

He leads her away, enjoying the attentive stares, as she cringes

from them

ERIC

You've missed a lot of the semester,

but I can hook you up - tutor, cliff

notes, medical excuse..

.

INT. GYM - DAY 14

The boys' basketball team runs drills on half the basketball

court. A girls' volleyball game occupies the other half.

Bella, in gym clothes, avoids the volleyball like it's

radioactive. An energetic, athletic team captain, JESSICA,

motivates the players.

JESSICA

Block it, Chloe! Yeah! Good attack!

Unfortunately, the volleyball heads toward Bella. She closes

her eyes and flails at it, SMACKING it. It flies off court

- and beans a basketball player in the head. He is MIKE

NEWTON, good looking, affable, with blond spiky hair.

MIKE

Ow!

BELLA

(hurries to him,

embarrassed)

Are you alright? I warned them not

to make me play.

MIKE

It's only a flesh wound.

Mike grins and she smiles, relieved. A BELL RINGS, class over.

MIKE

You're Isabella, right?

9.

BELLA

Just Bella.

MIKE

I'm Mike. Newton.

He looks at her a second too long, clearly taken by her -

Suddenly, Jessica appears, stepping between them. Subtle,

but possessive as she nudges Mike.

JESSICA

She's got a great spike, doesn't

she?

(to Bella)

So, you're from Arizona, right?

Aren't people supposed to be tan

down there?

BELLA

That's why they kicked me out.

Mike laughs, and because he does, Jessica does. Bella just

feels uncomfortable with the attention..

.

15 INT. CAFETERIA - DAY 15

FOLLOW Bella, Mike and Jessica as they carry their trays to

a

table. Eric appears, and squishes into a seat next to Bella.

ERIC

Mike, you met my home girl Bella.

MIKE

Your home girl?

JESSICA

(to Bella)

It's first grade all over again,

and you're the shiny new toy.

Bella smiles awkwardly. Suddenly, a FLASHBULB blinds Bella.

She looks up at the photographer, ANGELA, Jessica's sweet,

low key, insecure friend.

ANGELA

Sorry, needed a candid for the feature

ERIC

Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it

up again.

(to Bella)

I got your back, baby.

10.

ANGELA

(disappointed)

Guess we'll just run another editorial on

teen drinking.

BELLA

Sorry. There's always eating disorders,

or Speedo padding on the swim team

ANGELA

- Wait, that's a good one..

.

But Bella's attention is now riveted to

BELLA'S POV - THE DOUBLE DOORS OF THE CAFETERIA

They swing open as four of the most astounding people Bella's

ever seen enter (IN SLOW MOTION): THE CULLENS. Two guys, two

girls, all chalky pale, purplish shadows under their eyes..

.

and all devastatingly beautiful.

They move through the room with effortless grace, and take a seat

at a table furthest from Bella's. Bella leans over to Jessica and

Angela.

BELLA

Who are they?

ANGELA

The Cullens.

Jessica leans in, swinging into gossip mode.

JESSICA

Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster

kids. They all moved down here

from Alaska two years ago.

ANGELA

They kinda keep to themselves.

JESSICA

Because they're all together.

Like, together together. The

blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big

dark-haired guy, Emmett..

.

ON ROSALIE, 18, long blonde hair, model beautiful, knows it.

Alongside her is EMMETT, 17, big, brawny, like a weight

lifter, but a playful glint in his eye.

JESSICA

... they're a thing. I'm not even

sure that's legal.

11.

ANGELA

Jess, they're not actually related.

JESSICA

But they live together. And the

little dark haired girl, Alice,

she's really weird..

.

ON ALICE, 17, pixie-like, rail thin, light on her feet with short,

black hair going in every direction. She hovers over, JASPER, 18,

honey-blond hair, tall, lean, slightly tortured.

JESSICA

... she's with Jasper, the blonde

who looks like he's in pain.

I

mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster

dad slash match maker.

ANGELA

Maybe he'll adopt me.

Bella laughs, liking her... then sees the last Cullen to enter

EDWARD, 17. Lanky, with untidy, bronze colored hair. He seems

inwardly turned, mysterious. More boyish than the others. But

the most striking of all. Bella can't take her eyes off him.

BELLA

Who's he?

JESSICA

That's Edward Cullen.

Suddenly, Edward looks over, as if he heard Jessica from

across the room. His eyes meet Bella's. But he seems..

.

confused. Bella quickly looks away.

JESSICA

He's totally gorgeous, obviously.

But apparently, no one here is good

enough for him. Like I care.

(she obviously does)

Anyway, don't waste your time.

BELLA

I wasn't planning on it.

But Bella can't help but peek at Edward again. He's staring

at her outright now, with a slightly frustrated expression

that unnerves Bella. She hides behind her hair.

16 INT. BIOLOGY CLASS - DAY 16

A room of black-topped lab tables. Two to a table. Bella

and Mike enter.

12.

Mike takes his seat and points her toward MR. MOLINA,

Birkenstocked, enthusiastic science teacher at the head of

the class. As Bella moves to the teacher with her class

slip, she notes

EDWARD - his back to her, sitting at a front table. But as

she passes Edward's table..

.

SLOW MOTION - the breeze she creates when she passes lifts

a

piece of paper next to Edward. We're still on his back as he

inhales -then abruptly stiffens. He grabs onto the edge of

the table, crumbling it slightly. No one notices.

Mr. Molina takes Bella's class slip.

MR. MOLINA

Welcome, Ms. Swan. Follow along as

best you can till you get caught

up.

Mr. Molina gestures to the only empty seat... next to Edward.

But as Bella approaches, she's taken aback when

ON EDWARD'S FACE -he slowly looks up at her, his eyes coal

black with repulsion, fury. If looks could literally kill..

.

Bella knocks someone's book bag off their chair. Replaces it,

mumbling an apology. Then slinks reluctantly into her seat.

Edward jerks away from her to the extreme edge of his chair.

MR. MOLINA

(to the class, animated)

Today we'll be observing the behavior

of planaria, a.k.a flatworms.

As Mr. Molina distributes two petri dishes per table

MR. MOLINA

We're going to cut them in half,

then watch them regenerate into two

separate worms..

.

Bella glances at Edward who averts his face, holding a hand over

his nose as if he smells something horrible.

Bella, shrinking, subtly sniffs the air, smells nothing.

Then she sniffs her hair. It's fine. She's perplexed. Mr.

Molina hands Edward two petri dishes.

MR. MOLINA

... Yes, folks, zombie worms! They

just won't die.

Edward takes a dish, then slides the second one across the

table to Bella as if she had Ebola. She takes her dish, and

makes a dark curtain of her hair between them.

13.

She can see EDWARD'S HANDS under the table. Clenched into

fists. Off Bella, utterly baffled, and deeply insecure..

.

17 INT. HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY 17

- as the BELL RINGS, Edward bolts out the door. Other kids

and Bella exit a moment later. Bella looks down the hall;

he's gone.

18 INT. ADMINISTRATION OFFICE - DAY 18

Bella enters, but nearly turns and leaves when she sees

EDWARD sweet-talking the enchanted female ADMINISTRATOR,

40's. He doesn't see Bella enter.

EDWARD

There must be something open sixth

period. Physics? Biochem?

ADMINISTRATOR

No, every class is full. I'm

afraid you'll have to stay in

biology. I'm so sorry.

Bella blanches. The Administrator sees her and gestures for

her to wait a minute.

But Edward suddenly straightens as if sensing Bella. He slowly

turns to glare at her with piercing, hate-filled eyes. She backs

to the wall, hugging herself, suddenly chilled... with fear.

EDWARD

(to the Administrator)

I'll just... endure it.

He strides out the door. Off Bella..

.

19 EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - DAY 19

Edward climbs into a shiny new silver Volvo with the Cullens,

while Bella, upset, hurries to her truck. The many eyes still

watching her add insult to injury. ... Finally, she reaches

20 INT. BELLA'S TRUCK (CONTINUOUS) 20

- and closes the door. Her eyes well... but she fights it,

getting mad.

BELLA

Jerk.

As she tries to start the car, choking the engine, we begin to

hear a MAN'S RAGGED, FRIGHTENED BREATH

SMASH TO:

14.

21 ECU ON A SECURITY GUARD - IN THE DARKNESS 21

Extremely tight on his terrified FACE, sweat dripping, breathing

in short gasps, trying desperately not to make a sound. INCLUDE

22 INT. GRISHAM MILL - LATE AFTERNOON 22

-He's crouched in a dark corner. But then he sees a SHADOW

move blindingly fast past him. He jerks around, then another

SHADOW flies past, too fast to follow. He BOLTS!

He runs up a flight of stairs, harsh lights from the exterior of

the mill striating him. He moves as fast as humanly possible

UNKNOWN POV - ON THE SECURITY GUARD FROM SEVERAL FLOORS BELOW

UNKNOWN POV charges after him at an INHUMAN SPEED through this

maze of pillars and walkways. We dodge skull-crushing beams,

LEAP from one floor up to the next, up ladders, scaffolding,

beams, up, and up, getting closer and closer to

THE SECURITY GUARD

- who desperately runs for his life, looking over his shoulder

with terror. UNKNOWN POV is closing in on him, but then he

BOLTS out a door

23 EXT. GRISHAM MILL (CONTINUOUS) - LATE AFTERNOON 23

- The guard BURSTS OUT onto a stair landing, but loses his

footing and TRIPS, breaking through the rail and pitching

over the side, into the air

- and stops, hovering mid-air, a yard from the landing.

A

HAND grips his shirt, then YANKS him out of the air and out

of frame with incredible strength. His guttural SCREAM is

choked short as BLOOD SPRAYS THE LANDING..

.

24 INT. FORKS COFFEE SHOP - LATE AFTERNOON 24

ON A TOP SIRLOIN STEAK as it is set in front of Charlie. He

shares a table with Bella. INCLUDE the waitress, CORA, 30's.

She beams at Bella as she sets a plate of cod in front of her.

Several LOGGERS at the counter offer Bella welcoming smiles. She

shrinks in her seat at the attention. Charlie's oblivious.

CORA

Can't get over how grown up you

are. And so gorgeous.

Bella glances at Charlie, who keeps his eyes on his steak.

A

bearded, hippy logger, WAYLON FORGE, 50, appears behind Cora,

leaning over her shoulder to Bella

15.

WAYLON

'Member me, honey? I was Santa one year.

CHARLIE

Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas

here since she was four.

WAYLON

Bet I made an impression, though.

CHARLIE

You always do.

CORA

Let the girl eat her cod, Waylon.

(to Bella)

When you're done, I'll bring your

favorite - berry cobbler. Remember?

Your dad still has it. Every Thursday.

BELLA

(doesn't remember at

all)

That'd be great, thank you.

Cora shoos Waylon away. Left alone now, Charlie and Bella

both reach for the salt, knock hands. Charlie goes for the

ketchup instead. Silence as they eat.

A burst of LAUGHTER from a nearby happy FAMILY only serves to

emphasize their discomfort. Bella tries to bridge the gap.

BELLA

So... you eat here every night?

CHARLIE

Easier than washing dishes.

BELLA

I can cook.

He looks up, as if confused by the concept.

BELLA

I do the cooking at home - in Phoenix.

Mom's not great in the kitchen.

CHARLIE

I remember..

.

They both laugh - recalling an especially bad dinner.

CHARLIE

How was school? Meet anyone?

16.

BELLA

A few people... Do you know the

Cullen family?

CHARLIE

(looks up sharply)

Are people talking about them again?

BELLA

No... well, a little.

CHARLIE

Just 'cause they're newcomers. We're

lucky to have a surgeon like Dr.

Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky

his wife wanted to live in a small

town. Lucky his kids aren't like

a

lot of the hell-raisers around here.

BELLA

... Okay.

CHARLIE

I just don't like narrow

mindedness.

And he returns to his food. Silence.

25 INT. BELLA'S ROOM - NIGHT 25

Bella looks out at the fog as she talks on the phone.

RENE (O.S.

)

If spring training goes well, we could

be living in Florida permanently.

TELEPHONE OPERATOR (O.S.)

Please insert 25 cents to continue.

BELLA

Mom, where's your cell?

INTERCUT WITH:

26 EXT. GAS STATION/GARAGE - NIGHT 26

Rene talks on a pay phone, her dead cell phone in her hand.

In the b.g., Phil and an Attendant work on the Subaru engine.

RENE

Ok, I didn't lose my power cord. It

ran away. Screaming. I literally

repel technology now.

17.

Bella smiles, missing her mom. Rene feeds the phone

quarters.

RENE

Now, tell me more about your

school, baby. What are the kids

like? Are there any cute guys?

Are they being nice to you?

BELLA

(a beat, lying)

They've all been really..

.

welcoming.

PUSH IN ON BELLA'S FACE, getting mad all over again as..

.

FLASH POP TO -EDWARD'S FACE, HIS COAL BLACK EYES, THE FURY..

.

SMASH TO:

27 EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - MORNING (BEFORE SCHOOL) 27

ON BELLA, sitting atop a table, an open book in her lap. But her

eyes are on the arriving kids, and the parking lot as they pull

in. She's waiting for Edward.

Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric kick around a soccerball

nearby. They wave Bella to join them but she smiles,

declining... and returns to watching for Edward. Her face

tells us she's ready for a confrontation.

28 INT. BIOLOGY CLASS - SAME DAY 28

Bella strides in... but stops, surprised to find her lab

table empty. Off Bella, frustrated..

.

BEGIN A SERIES OF SCENES OVER SEVERAL DAYS:

29 INT. CAFETERIA - DIFFERENT DAY 29

Bella sits with Jessica and Angela who watch a YouTube video

on their phone. Bella gives it a cursory look, but is

focused on the Cullen table -only four of them. Edward's

seat is empty..

.

30 INT. GIRLS BATHROOM - DIFFERENT DAY 30

Bella washes her hands, then looks up at the mirror, startled to

find Rosalie and Alice behind her. They study Bella, Rosalie

with chillingly cold eyes, Alice with curiosity. Bella, uneasy,

hurries out.

31 EXT. FORKS HIGH SCHOOL - DIFFERENT DAY 31

Bella exits with Angela, Mike, Jessica and Eric, becoming a part

of this circle.

18.

She now only glances at Rosalie's car, a red M3 BMW, as it drives

past, noting, again, four Cullens, no Edward. Bella returns to

her friends, finally forgetting about him..

.

SERIES OF SCENES ENDS as we go to

32 INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING 32

It's neater, rearranged more attractively. Clearly, Bella's

given it her touch. She sweeps through, folding Charlie's

fleece jacket, straightening up. She grabs her book bag

BELLA

Dad, I'm heading out.

33 EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE (CONTINUOUS) - MORNING 33

ON BELLA'S FACE as she opens the door and stops, dismay

filling her. It's pouring down rain -the yard is full of

puddles, some frozen. Bella shivers, wraps her coat tight.

BELLA

Great.

WHIP PAN to the driveway as Charlie pulls in -driving her

truck.

BELLA

Dad, I can drive myself to school.

As she walks down the steps, she doesn't realize, something's

watching her -

UNKNOWN POV - FROM THE TREES

-tracking Bella's every move as she slips and falls on

a

patch of ice -

BACK ON BELLA - fallen on her ass. Charlie climbs out of the

truck, helps her up.

CHARLIE

You okay, Bells?

BELLA

Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated.

CHARLIE

That's why I got you new tires.

She looks over at the truck - yep, four new tires.

CHARLIE

The other ones were nearly bald.

19.

BELLA

You got me new tires. No one's

ever done that before.

Charlie looks at her, confused.

BELLA

I mean... nothing.

He clearly doesn't get it as heads toward his Cruiser.

CHARLIE

I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading

down to Mason County. A security guard

at the Grisham Mill got killed by some

kind of animal..

.

UNKNOWN POV - ON BELLA AND CHARLIE, as he speaks..

.

BELLA

An animal?

CHARLIE

You're not in Phoenix any more,

honey. They've been hunting it for

a week with no luck. Thought I'd

lend a hand.

BELLA

Be careful.

CHARLIE

Always am.

BACK ON BELLA..

.

BELLA

And thank you. For the tires.

He sees emotion in her eyes. Doesn't understand it, but nods,

heads inside. Bella looks at the tires again, oddly moved..

.

34 OMITTED 34

35 INT. BIOLOGY CLASS/HALLWAY - DAY 35

Rain beats on the roof as Eric walks Bella into class. She

brushes water off her coat as he chats her up.

ERIC

... and yeah, prom committee is

a

chick thing, but I gotta cover it

for the paper anyway, and they need

a guy to help choose the music -

So I need your play list

20.

Bella is about to respond when Mike comes up behind her.

MIKE

Come on, Arizona. Give it up for

the rain.

And he shakes his wet baseball cap onto Bella's head.

BELLA

Terrific.

She heads toward her seat, brushing off her hair. But she

freezes when she sees -Edward.

Bella straightens, girding herself. Then strides to the

table, and confidently drops her books down, ready to address

him. But he looks up at her

EDWARD

Hello.

Bella stops. Stunned. He is direct, precise, as if every

word is an effort for him.

EDWARD

I didn't have a chance to introduce

myself last week. My name is

Edward Cullen.

She's too shocked that he's talking to her to answer.

EDWARD

(prompting)

... You're Bella.

BELLA

I'm... yes.

Feeling like an idiot, she quickly sits. He abruptly moves to

the extreme edge of his seat. She's even more baffled now.

MR. MOLINA

(to the class)

Onion root tip cells! That's

what's on your slides. Separate

and label them into the phases of

mitosis. The first partners to get

it right, win... the golden onion!

He excitedly holds up a spray painted onion. Everyone just

looks at him. He's disappointed by their apathy.

MR. MOLINA

Come on, people. Tick tock.

21.

Everyone sets to work. Edward pushes the microscope to

Bella, keeping his distance, his voice controlled.

EDWARD

Ladies first.

She grabs the microscope defensively and snaps the first slide

in, adjusting the lens. She's curt as she addresses him.

BELLA

You've been gone.

EDWARD

Out of town. For personal reasons.

She glances at him but he just leans far away, his face

tight. She looks back into the microscope.

BELLA

Prophase.

She begins to remove the slide.

EDWARD

May I look?

She slides him the microscope. He glances through the lens.

EDWARD

Prophase.

BELLA

(muttering)

Like I said.

He writes it on the worksheet. Then he takes a breath, as if

trying calm himself, and turns to her with enormous effort.

EDWARD

Enjoying the rain?

BELLA

Seriously? You're asking me about the

weather?

EDWARD

It appears.

BELLA

No. I don't like the cold. Or the

wet. Or the gray. Or parkas. Or

turtle necks.

Is that a smile playing on his lips? For the first time, he

seems more intrigued than agonized. He studies her. She still

can't tell if he despises her or not. It's infuriating.

22.

BELLA

What?

He shakes his head and turns to the microscope, switching out

the slides. She looks at him. And keeps looking..

.

BELLA'S POV - ECU ON EDWARD'S FACE

His cheekbones, his lips. So perfect, like a sculpture..

.

EDWARD

Anaphase.

She snaps out of it. Covers with a dry look.

BELLA

May I?

(she looks through the

lens)

Anaphase.

EDWARD

Like I said.

She glances at him, and this time sees a smirk. She simply

holds out her hand for another slide.

EDWARD

(handing her the slide)

If you hate cold and rain, why move to

the wettest place in the continental U.S.

BELLA

It's complicated.

EDWARD

I think I can keep up.

He actually seems interested. She looks into the microscope as

BELLA

My mother remarried.

EDWARD

Very complex. So you don't like him.

BELLA

Phil is fine. Young for her, but

nice enough.

(re: the slide)

Interphase.

CUT ON THE SCHOOL BELL:

23.

36 INT. HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER 36

Bella exits holding the golden onion, and practically runs

into Edward, who's directly in front of her.

EDWARD

Why didn't you stay with your mom

and stepdad?

He waits for her answer, studying her, as if trying to decipher

her. She's drawn in by his attention, oddly compelled.

BELLA

Alright, Phil's a minor league

baseball player, so he travels

a

lot. My mother stayed home with me

but it made her unhappy. So

I

decided to spend time with my

father.

EDWARD

But now you're unhappy.

BELLA

No... I - I just..

.

Bella turns away - embarrassed, vulnerable.

EDWARD

I'm just trying to figure you out.

You're very hard to read.

He's clearly trying to read her now... their eyes meet again.

But now she looks more closely at him.

BELLA

Did you get contacts?

EDWARD

... no.

BELLA

Your eyes were black before, now

they're this golden brown or

EDWARD

It's just the fluorescents.

He abruptly turns and walks away. As he does, Bella notes -

HIS HANDS clenched into tight fists. Off Bella, utterly

bewildered, both intrigued and frustrated.

37 EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING LOT - DAY 37

The rain has stopped, but the parking lot is full of water

and patches of black ice.

24.

Shivering, Bella heads for her truck, carrying the onion,

carefully navigating the icy puddles. As she reaches her

truck, she looks across the lot

EDWARD stands by his silver Volvo with his siblings, about to

climb in. A moment as their eyes meet... then he looks toward the

sound of a high pitched SCREECH, that quickly grows LOUDER..

.

Bella turns to see a VAN - skidding on the ice, careening out of

control, heading directly for her. TIME suddenly fractures,

compressing to stillness, then exploding in bursts of speed as

- THE FACES OF THE STUDENTS - in shock, seeing what's coming.

-THE VAN DRIVER'S FACE -TYLER, desperately trying to gain

control, then shielding his face.

- EDWARD'S FACE - looking at Bella with horror..

.

THE VAN is about to hit Bella's truck, with her standing in

between, when suddenly, something knocks Bella down, pinning

her to the ground. She looks up - Edward is on top of her.

The world around them FREEZES - in this fraction of

a

second, their proximity is overwhelming, electrifying. He

breathes in her scent, she takes in his flawless face..

.

Abruptly, we BLAST BACK TO SPEED as several things happen so

quickly, we, and Bella, are unsure what's going on:

- THE VAN SMASHES into the back of Bella's truck

- Then SPINS around, once again careening toward her and

Edward, then suddenly

-EDWARD'S HANDS are creating a deep dent in the side of the

van's body as it shudders to a stop, a foot from Bella.

- Edward literally pushes the van away.

Then silence. A long beat, void of any sound, as Bella looks at

Edward, trying to absorb what just happened. Edward's fear for

her is still alive on his face. She starts to speak but..

.

THE SCREAMING begins, yelling, calls for help. People leap to

Tyler's aid, run to Bella and Edward. Bella SEES the onion on the

ground, smashed as she would have been. As everyone sweeps in,

Edward moves into the b.g. Mike and Eric run to Bella

MIKE ERIC

Are you okay!? Are you What happened!? Did anyone

hurt?! see what happened?

!

Amid the chaos, Bella sees EDWARD'S SIBLINGS looking at

Edward. But they show no hint of concern for his safety.

Instead, they look at him with disapproval... and fury.

38 INT. HOSPITAL - TREATMENT AREA - DAY 38

The double doors BURST open as Charlie runs in, face white

with terror. He spots

25.

BELLA - sitting on a gurney, the E.R. DOCTOR looking into her

eyes with a pen light. On the next gurney over, Tyler, the

van's driver, lies with a mild head wound. Charlie rushes up.

CHARLIE

Bells. Are you alright?

BELLA

I'm fine, dad. Calm down.

TYLER

I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to stop.

BELLA

It's okay, Tyler.

CHARLIE

It sure as hell is not okay.

BELLA

Dad, it's not his fault-

CHARLIE

(stern, cutting her off)

We nearly lost you.

BELLA

But you didn't.

He'd hug her, if that was who he, or who she was. Instead,

he glares at Tyler.

CHARLIE

You can kiss your license goodbye.

DR. CULLEN (O.S.

)

I heard the Chief's daughter was here.

They look up as DR. CARLISLE CULLEN, mid 30's, approaches, blond,

movie star handsome. His face is kind, but pale, tired.

CHARLIE

Good. Dr. Cullen.

DR. CULLEN

(to E.R. Doctor)

I've got this one, Jackie.

The E.R. Doctor hands Dr. Cullen the chart, exits. Dr. Cullen

reviews her chart, then feels the back of her head as..

.

26.

DR. CULLEN

You have a nice knot growing back

there, but your x-rays show no

indication of concussion.

TYLER

I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm really

Charlie abruptly pulls the curtain between them.

BELLA

It would have been a lot worse if Edward

hadn't knocked me out of the way.

CHARLIE

Edward? Your boy?

Dr. Cullen quickly looks back at the chart. Bella's

intuition flickers, sensing he knows something. She presses.

BELLA

It was amazing he got to me so

fast. He was nowhere near me.

DR. CULLEN

(smiles)

As long as you're safe.

INT. HOSPITAL - RECEPTION - DAY 39

Charlie and Bella exit the treatment area.

CHARLIE

I just have to sign some paperwork.

You better call your mom.

BELLA

You told her?! She's probably freaking.

He shrugs and hurries off. Bella shakes her head, pulls out her

cell phone. Is about to dial, but then sees down the hall..

.

BELLA'S POV - EDWARD, ROSALIE, AND DR. CULLEN

Rosalie is clearly furious at Edward who stands his ground.

Dr. Cullen plays intermediary.

ROSALIE

This isn't just about you, it's about

all of us -

Dr. Cullen sees Bella and stops Rosalie

DR. CULLEN

Let's take this in my office.

27.

Rosalie glares at Edward as she goes off with Dr. Cullen. Edward

adopts a nonchalant air as Bella approaches, determined.

BELLA

Can I talk to you for a moment?

(off his nod)

How did you get over to me so quickly?

EDWARD

I was standing right next to you.

BELLA

You were next to your car, across

the lot.

He steps closer to her. His expression turns icy hard.

EDWARD

No, I wasn't.

She won't be bullied. Steps closer to him.

BELLA

Yes. You were.

EDWARD

You're confused. You hit your head.

BELLA

I know what I saw.

EDWARD

And what, exactly, was that?

BELLA

You stopped that van. You pushed

it away.

EDWARD

No one will believe that.

BELLA

I wasn't planning to tell anyone.

This registers with Edward. They're inches from each other,

the tension thick.

BELLA

I just want to know the truth.

EDWARD

Can't you just thank me and get

over it?

BELLA

Thank you.

28.

A long beat as they look at each other, angry, defensive... and

without a doubt, attracted.

EDWARD

You're not going to let it go, are you?

BELLA

No.

EDWARD

(turns, walks away)

Then I hope you enjoy disappointment.

BELLA

Why did you even bother?

He stops, a beat. Looks back at her, unexpectedly vulnerable.

EDWARD

... I don't know.

And he keeps walking. Off Bella, confused, frustratingly

attracted, and absolutely determined to find out the truth.

BELLA (V.O.

)

That was the first night I dreamed

of Edward Cullen..

.

40 DREAM SEQUENCE - UNDERWATER 40

Bella swims, white skin aglow, hair floating weightlessly,

sensually... suddenly, something BLASTS past her. She spins.

It's gone. Something BLASTS behind her. She spins again -

to find herself face to face with

EDWARD ... Bella reaches for him, but he abruptly springs

backward, just out of reach.

SMASH TO:

41 INT. BELLA'S ROOM - ON BELLA - NIGHT 41

-as she bolts up awake. In that split second, in the darkness,

she SEES Edward, watching her. She SNAPS on the light - the

room is empty. Was she dreaming?

42 EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - PARKING LOT - DAY 42

Bella stands in the exact spot of the accident. Behind her

on the lawn, several CLASSES congregate, gathering for

a

field trip. Mr. Molina is in charge.

MR. MOLINA

Make sure I get your permission slips.

29.

PUSH IN ON BELLA'S FACE staring at the skid marks on the

pavement..

.

FLASH POP TO THE VAN REELING RIGHT FOR HER

FLASH POP TO EDWARD'S HANDS STOPPING THE VAN

FLASH POP TO EDWARD ON TOP OF HER, THE PROXIMITY, ELECTRICITY

BACK ON BELLA, blushing at the memory. Then she SEES Edward

arrive with Alice and Jasper. She watches him, barely noticing as

Mike trots up to her -

MIKE

(ala Dr. Frankenstein)

Look! You're moving. You're ALIVE!

BELLA

... Yeah, false alarm..

.

MIKE

Actually, I'm glad you're not dead

'cause - well, that would suck, plus

I

wanted to ask you - even though it's,

like, a month away..

.

But Bella's distracted by Edward. Mike's VOICE DIPS as..

.

BELLA'S POV - ACROSS THE LAWN

Edward, head down, is in quiet conference with Jasper and Alice.

Abruptly, he looks up, as if listening to her and Mike, though

he's too far away to hear. Bella quickly refocuses on Mike.

MIKE

So what do you think?

(off her blank look)

You want to go? To prom. With me.

BELLA

(realizing, horrified)

Prom. As in dance. I, uh - have to go

-somewhere. To Jacksonville. Yeah.

MIKE

You can't go another weekend?

BELLA

Non-refundable ticket. Maybe you

should ask Jessica.

Mike follows Bella's eyes way across the lawn to Jessica.

She smiles at them - Suddenly Edward crosses in front of

Jessica. He seems to be smirking..

.

30.

43 INT. COMMUNITY COLLEGE GREENHOUSE - FIELD TRIP - DAY 43

Mr. Molina and a Tour Guide lead several dozen kids through

the greenhouse. Bella keeps an eye on Edward who's up ahead

with Alice and Jasper. Mr. Molina demonstrates the compost

machine as the students mess around.

MR. MOLINA

...c'mon, Eric, stuff that compost

down deep... that's it..

.

(the machine gurgles and spins)

... now Tyler, take a big steaming

cup of "compost tea." This is

recycling at its most basic level -

hey, don't drink that!

When Bella sees Edward pause by an ancient staghorn fern,

alone, she takes a breath for courage and strides up to him.

BELLA

Hello, Edward.

He glances at her, merely nodding. We notice his FISTS clench,

and unclench. Bella looks at him, appalled by his rudeness.

BELLA

Really?

No response. She turns, starts to walk away.

EDWARD

What's in Jacksonville?

She turns back to him.

BELLA

How did you know about that?

EDWARD

You didn't answer my question.

BELLA

You haven't answered any of mine.

You won't even say hello.

EDWARD

Hello.

BELLA

And how did you stop that van?

EDWARD

Adrenaline rush. Very common.

Google it.

31.

BELLA

(not buying it)

Floridians. That's what's in

Jacksonville.

She turns to storm off but she stumbles over the irrigation

hose. Edward steadies her, catching her scent - still so

powerful... He clenches his jaw.

EDWARD

It helps if you actually watch

where you put your feet.

Insulted, she keeps moving. He keeps pace, serious now.

EDWARD

I know I've been rude, but it's for

the best.

She just looks at him like he's crazy. He walks away as

Jessica suddenly rushes up.

JESSICA

Guess who just asked me to prom!

Bella smiles.

JESSICA

I totally thought Mike was going to

ask you, Bella. Is it gonna be

weird?

BELLA

No way. Zero weirdness. You guys

are great together.

JESSICA

I know, right?

Giddy, Jessica rushes to catch up with Angela. Bella heads

out the door that leads to

EXT. COMMUNITY COLLEGE GREENHOUSE - THE BUSES (CONTINUOUS)44

-where everyone's looking at the COMPOST "WORM BOX", grossing

each other out with the slimy creatures. As Bella backs away,

Edward steps up.

EDWARD

Bella, it would be better if we

weren't friends.

BELLA

(wounded)

Too bad you didn't figure that out

earlier.

(MORE)

32.

BELLA (cont'd)

You could have let the van crush me

and saved yourself all this regret.

EDWARD

(snapping, angry)

You think I regret saving you?

BELLA

I know you do.

EDWARD

(furious)

You don't know anything.

His harshness stings her. Suddenly, Alice appears at

Edward's side. She eyes Bella with curiosity.

ALICE

The bus is leaving.

(to Bella)

Hi. Will you be riding with us?

EDWARD

No. Our bus is full.

He purposefully walks Alice away. But he glances back at

Bella with, is that... remorse? She doesn't see it.

INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - EVENING 45

Bella enters, throws down her book bag and coat, still angry.

She starts upstairs but Charlie enters from the kitchen.

CHARLIE

Your mother called. Again.

BELLA

Your fault, for telling her about

the accident.

CHARLIE

She always did know how to worry.

(hint of sadness)

But... she's changed, too. She

seems happy. Phil sounds all

right.

BELLA

He is.

She continues upstairs, glancing at her parents' WEDDING PHOTO.

Off Bella's FACE, we MATCH CUT -

33.

46 INT. HIGH SCHOOL - CAFETERIA - ON BELLA'S FACE - DAY 46

- as she pushes through the doors. She glances over at the

CULLEN TABLE, Edward with his siblings. He doesn't look at her.

Anger and determination set in again as Bella joins Eric,

Jessica, Mike and Angela. She drops her book bag on a seat

ERIC

La Push, baby. You in?

BELLA

Should I know what that means?

MIKE

La Push beach, down on the Quileute

rez. We're all going after school.

Big swell coming in.

ERIC

And I don't just surf the internet.

JESSICA

Eric, you stood up once. On a foam

board.

ANGELA

There's whale watching, too. Come with.

ERIC

La Push, baby.

BELLA

I'll go if you stop saying that.

47 THE SALAD BAR STATION - MINUTES LATER 47

Bella artfully designs an architectural salad. As she

reaches for an APPLE, Edward is suddenly next to her

EDWARD

(charmed)

Edible art..

.

Startled, she fumbles and drops the apple - Edward catches

it with his foot, hackeysack style, then bounces it back into

his hand, the red of the apple, stark against his pale skin.

He presents it to her with small smile.

BELLA

Thanks... but your mood swings are

giving me whiplash.

EDWARD

I said it would be better if we weren't

friends, not that I didn't want to be.

34.

BELLA

What does that even mean?

EDWARD

It means if you were smart, you'd

avoid me.

Edward inadvertently glances at his four inhumanly beautiful

siblings, who wait for him, expectantly, at their table.

She notes her own, very human friends monitoring this

conversation from their table. Mike glowers jealously.

BELLA

So let's say, for argument's sake,

that I'm not smart. Would you talk

to me? Tell me the truth?

EDWARD

Probably not. I'd rather hear your

theories.

BELLA

Okay... how 'bout radioactive

spiders? Kryptonite?

EDWARD

(levels his gaze,

challenging)

You're talking about superheroes.

What if I'm not a hero? What if

I'm a bad guy?

BELLA

(beat, looking closer at him)

No. I don't believe that. You're

not bad. You can be a jerk, but

it's like this... mask. To keep

people away.

He's taken aback by her honesty, her insight, drawn in by her..

.

BELLA

Look, why don't we just - hang out.

Like... come to the beach with us.

It'll be fun - sand fleas, wind burn,

salt water stinging your eyes..

.

EDWARD

(small smile, considering

it)

Which beach?

BELLA

La Push.

35.

His smile lessens almost imperceptibly.

BELLA

Is something wrong with that beach?

Edward glances over at Mike - the two exchange cold looks.

EDWARD

It's just a little crowded.

Off Bella, as Edward walks away..

.

48 EXT. LA PUSH BEACH - DAY 48

It's freezing, but Mike, Tyler, Jessica and others suit up

for a surf. Eric hangs with them. Bella wanders by the

driftwood with Angela, who takes photographs.

ANGELA

I keep thinking Eric's going to ask me

to prom, then he just... doesn't.

BELLA

You could ask him.

(off Angela's flustered

look)

Take control. You're a strong

independent woman.

ANGELA

I am?

JACOB (O.S.

)

Bella!

She looks up to see three Quileute boys approaching the group;

Jacob Black, and SAM and EMBRY. Bella smiles at Jacob.

BELLA

Guys, this is Jacob. Are you

stalking me?

JACOB

You're on my rez, remember? You

surfing?

BELLA

Definitely not.

JESSICA

(teasing)

Keep her company. Her date bailed.

ERIC

What date?

36.

JESSICA

She invited Edward.

BELLA

(embarrassed)

To be polite.

ANGELA

I think it's nice she invited him.

No one ever does.

MIKE

Because Cullen's a freak.

SAM

You got that right.

BELLA

You know them?

SAM

(sharply)

The Cullens don't come here.

Jacob shoots Sam a look, shakes his head. Bella registers this.

A beat, then she casually pulls Jacob aside

BELLA

You want to go look at tide pools?

She offers an awkwardly flirtatious smile. He grins,

infatuated. As they head toward the water..

.

EXT. LA PUSH BEACH - LATER DAY 49

Bella and Jacob wander near the water, looking out to sea for

whales. The surfers are out on the waves. She nudges him,

continuing her attempt at flirtation..

.

BELLA

So, what did your friend mean about

the Cullens not coming here?

JACOB

Oops. Caught that, huh?

He moves closer to her, lowering his voice for mock-secrecy.

JACOB

I'm not supposed to say anything.

Bella gives him her best alluring smile.

BELLA

I can keep a secret..

.

37.

JACOB

(laughing)

It's just an old scary story. Did

you know the Quileutes are

supposedly descended from wolves?

BELLA

Like fur, fangs ... doggy breath?

Jacob chuckles. Bella smiles and prompts him to continue..

.

BELLA

So the legend about the Cullens is..

.

JACOB

Well, they're supposedly descended

from this, like..

.

(in a spooky voice)

"enemy clan." ... But they

claimed to be different, so we made

a treaty with them.

BELLA

Didn't they just move here?

JACOB

Or just moved back.

BELLA

Riiiight. So what was this treaty?

JACOB

(whispering)

If they promised to stay off Quileute

lands, we wouldn't expose what they

really were to the pale-faces..

.

Jacob pauses dramatically -Bella shivers.

GIRL (O.S)

AAAAAAAAGH!

!

Bella JUMPS at the bloodcurdling scream, as Angela runs past,

chased by Eric waving a dead crustacean. Jacob smirks and

starts back to the group.

BELLA

Wait... what were they really?

JACOB

(laughing)

It's just a story, Bella.

Off Bella, with more unanswered questions..

.

38.

50 EXT. SHACK COMMUNITY ON THE RIVER - LATE AFTERNOON 50

A collection of haphazard shacks and boat docks, connected by

wood plank sidewalks. FIND Waylon Forge (the hippy logger

who used to play Santa Claus) scraping paint off his boat,

swigging a pint as he listens to his prehistoric Walkman.

His old DOG lies next to him as the sounds of the forest and

river chirp and buzz. Waylon sings along to his Walkman..

.

Suddenly, the sounds of nature abruptly SILENCE themselves. The

dog raises his head, starts to GROWL. Waylon doesn't notice.

STAY ON WAYLON, singing, working... until he looks up and

realizes the dog's gone.

WAYLON

Jerry?

Waylon pulls off the headphones. WHISTLES. No dog. Waylon

walks up a walkway... then sees a DOG LEG, sticking out from

under a bush.

WAYLON

Come on, Jerry, you old mutt..

.

He pulls at the leg. It's detached. He reels back, stumbling

onto his boat, frantically untying the line and pushing out

ON THE WATER - Waylon floats, breath short, listening acutely.

WAYLON'S POV -ON THE WOODS lining the river. Ominous

darkness. A NOISE. He jerks around. Nothing. Then

suddenly, his boat ROCKS violently; he spins

A MAN - now stands on the bow. JAMES, 30, pale white.

A

vampire. But his eyes, unlike the Cullens, are a deep,

sinister BURGUNDY, and absolutely lethal. His catlike

movements are always on the edge of a crouch.

WAYLON

H-how did you do that?

JAMES

Always the same inane questions..

.

Waylon turns but a woman LEAPS onto the bow -it's VICTORIA,

26, chaotic red hair filled with leaves from the woods.

Terrified, Waylon spins around to see LAURENT, 28, glossy

black hair, olive skin, lounging on his boat seat. All three

Nomads wear frayed clothes, and all three are bare foot.

JAMES

"What do you want?

"

39.

VICTORIA

"Why are you doing this?

"

LAURENT

(sighs, slight French

accent)

... James, must we?

JAMES

The question should be, "will it hurt?

"

Victoria grins sadistically. Then with lightening fast

speed, the three of them VIOLENTLY LUNGE

SMASH TO BLACK:

51 FADE IN ON EDWARD'S FACE AGAINST BLACKNESS 51

SNAPSHOTS of his eyes, his cheekbones, his lips..

.

52 INT. BELLA'S ROOM - ON HER FACE - MORNING 52

As she sits in front of her computer, lost in thought. She

shakes herself out of it and types into her search engine

"Quileute legends, Olympic Peninsula." An AD pops up,

"Thunderbird & Whale Book Store, Port Angeles." Bella,

intrigued, clicks on it..

.

53 EXT. FORKS HIGH SCHOOL - SUNNY DAY 53

The sun has come out and so has the skin. Kids are in shorts

though it's still barely sixty degrees. Everyone eats lunch

outdoors. Bella searches the crowd for Edward.

JESSICA (O.S.

)

He's not here.

She looks down to find Jessica sitting on the grass.

JESSICA

Whenever the weather's nice, the

Cullens disappear.

BELLA

They just... ditch?

JESSICA

No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em

out for hiking and camping and

stuff. I tried the idea out on my

parents. Not even close.

Bella registers this as Angela suddenly jumps on them.

40.

ANGELA

I'm going to the prom with Eric!

I

just asked him, I took control!

(hugs Bella)

Are you sure you have to go out of town?

BELLA

It's a family thing.

JESSICA

Oh my God, we need to hit the

stores in Port Angeles before the

dresses get cleaned out.

BELLA

Port Angeles?..

.

(a plan forming in her

mind)

Can I go with you guys?

ANGELA

Thank God. We need your opinion.

Off Bella, that's not really what she had in mind..

.

54 INT. BOUTIQUE, PORT ANGELES -ON BELLA'S FACE- AFTERNOON 54

- antsy, distracted, as Jessica and Angela try on dresses.

Bella pulls a Mapquest print-out from her purse - it reads,

"Thunderbird and Whale Book Store." Jessica flounces out of

the changing room, posing provocatively.

JESSICA

I think this halter makes my boobs

look big. What do you think,

Bella?

Outside the window, a group of rowdy FRAT BOYS head toward

a

bar. Two of them stare at Jessica in her low-cut dress.

Embarrassed, she turns back to Bella.

JESSICA

Bella?

BELLA

(absently)

It looks great.

JESSICA

You said that about the last five

dresses.

ANGELA

(empathetic)

You're not very good at this, are you?

41.

BELLA

Maybe I should just go check out the

book store and meet you at the

restaurant later.

ANGELA

You sure?

Bella nods, heads out. Jessica's looks in the mirror again.

JESSICA

She was right about this halter,

though. It does look great.

55 OMITTED 55

56 OMITTED 56

57 EXT. THUNDERBIRD AND WHALE BOOKSTORE/STREETS - NIGHT 57

Bella exits, thumbing through a BOOK she just bought. She

heads down the sidewalk, but then hears FOOTSTEPS behind her.

She turns, doesn't see anyone. She puts the book in her

shoulder bag and continues.

UNKNOWN POV - ON BELLA -someone's following her. She looks

around, changing course to cut across a parking lot. Unknown

POV gets closer... and closer, until she reaches

58 EXT. WAREHOUSE AT END OF PARKING LOT - NIGHT 58

Isolated. Bella, breath short, scared, turns around just as -

TWO MEN emerge from the shadows, not vampires, but the Frat

Boys, really wasted now.

FRAT BOY #

1

Wanna beer?

She looks to her left; the other TWO GUYS are there. She's

cornered. She takes her purse from around her shoulder.

BELLA

Look, just take my bag.

FRAT BOY #

2

We don't want your bag.

She takes a defensive stance and wraps the strap around her

wrist to use her purse as a mace. They chortle derisively.

But when Frat Boy #1 comes near, she swings it, hits him in

the groin. The BOOK in her bag doubles him over. The other

three laugh, and start to close in. But suddenly

HEADLIGHTS blind them. A silver Volvo screeches up. The

Frat Boys dive out of the way. The passenger-side door

opens. It's Edward. She's too stunned to even move.

42.

EDWARD

Get in.

She finally does. But Frat Boy #2 jumps into the game and

rushes Edward's side of the car

Edward SCREECHES to a halt and is out of the car and facing

Frat Boy #2 so fast, neither the Frat Boys, nor Bella, see it.

Nor does Bella see Edward's GLARE, so chilling, so animalistic

in its fury that Frat Boy #2, scared, instinctively backs off.

As Edward climbs back into the car, Bella just stares at him.

59 INT. EDWARD'S CAR - DRIVING - NIGHT 59

Bella continues to stare. She sees that he's seething with anger,

hands gripping the steering wheel, jaw clenched.

BELLA

What - no, how did you find -

?

EDWARD

(through gritted teeth)

I should go back and rip their heads off.

BELLA

No. Bad idea.

EDWARD

You don't know the vile, repulsive

things they were thinking.

BELLA

And you do?

EDWARD

(covering)

Not hard to guess.

60 EXT. WATERFALL RESTAURANT - FRONT ENTRANCE - NIGHT 60

Jessica and Angela exit the restaurant as Bella approaches.

ANGELA

Where were you!? We left you a message.

JESSICA

We waited, but we were starving

Then they see Edward behind her, climbing out of his car.

They freeze, agog. He's composed now, making an effort to be

charming. And they are charmed.

EDWARD

Sorry I kept Bella from dinner. We

ran into each other and got talking.

43.

JESSICA

I - we - understand. We were

just... leaving, so

The two girls start to go. Bella is forced to go with them.

BELLA

Okay, well. Thank you.

She starts to follow the girls. Edward is torn, then abruptly

EDWARD

(abruptly)

Maybe I should make sure Bella gets

something to eat.

(off Bella's surprised

look)

... If you'd like. Then I could

drive you back myself.

ANGELA

That's so... thoughtful.

JESSICA

Really thoughtful.

BELLA

(debates, then decides)

I could eat.

As he guides her off, the two girls share a look, and

a

noiseless scream of excitement.

EXT. WATERFALL RESTAURANT - DINING PATIO - NIGHT 61

Bella and Edward sit on the deck. A dramatic waterfall

shimmers behind them.

A waitress places a steaming plate of mesquite roasted salmon

in front of Bella and nothing in front of Edward. She exits.

BELLA

You're not eating?

EDWARD

I'm on a special diet.

BELLA

Like South Beach?

EDWARD

Not exactly.

She looks at him curiously as she takes a bite.

44.

BELLA

So how 'bout some answers?

EDWARD

Yes, no. To get to the other side,

and 1 point 772453851.

BELLA

I didn't ask for the square root of pi.

EDWARD

You knew that?

BELLA

How did you know where I was?

EDWARD

I didn't.

She shakes her head, frustrated, and turns to go inside -

EDWARD

(stops her, sincerely)

Don't go.

He seems torn by some internal dilemma. Then finally..

.

BELLA

Were you following me?

EDWARD

I feel very protective of you.

BELLA

So that's a yes?

EDWARD

Yes, I followed you. I tried to

keep my distance...until you needed

help.

BELLA

(putting everything together)

You said before... That you heard

what those guys were thinking..

.

Can you... read minds?

EDWARD

(shrugs)

I'm thinking of getting a nine-

hundred number.

BELLA

(trying to grasp)

Alright, so you read minds... What am

I thinking? Wait - okay now, go.

45.

EDWARD

I have no idea. I can read every

mind in there, except yours.

(points at people

inside)

Work, sex, money, sex, sex, boyfriend

(points at Bella)

Nothing. It's quite frustrating.

BELLA

Why, what's wrong with me?

EDWARD

I tell you I read minds and you think

there's something wrong with you?

He smiles, charmed by her. But his smile fades, that torn

look returns. He holds onto the rail, looking out.

BELLA

What is it?

EDWARD

I... don't have the strength to

stay away from you anymore.

She's surprised. And thrilled.

BELLA

Edward, you don't have to.

He's drawn in by her encouraging gaze... but he closes his

eyes a beat, and turns back to the water.

EDWARD

(almost to himself)

This is wrong.

BELLA

Edward

EDWARD

You're cold. We should go.

He walks away before she can ask any more questions..

.

62 EXT. ROAD - NIGHT 62

Edward's Volvo speeds along the two lane highway.

63 INT. EDWARD'S VOLVO - NIGHT 63

Bella glances at Edward, might ask him more questions but he seems

to be wrestling with his own thoughts. Finally..

.

46.

BELLA

I think I'm warm enough now.

She reaches for the heater dial, he does as well - their

hands TOUCH. And hold a moment too long. An electric

current connecting them.

BELLA

Your hand, it's still freezing cold.

He pulls his hand away, but she keeps looking at it... then

her attention shifts outside to FLASHING POLICE LIGHTS. As

they drive past the FORKS POLICE STATION, a sheriff's car

pulls away. Charlie's cruiser is parked out front.

BELLA

(concerned)

Dad's here late. Something must

have happened.

EXT./INT. FORKS - POLICE STATION (CONTINUOUS) - NIGHT 64

The Volvo pulls up. Bella and Edward climb out. Edward then

sees a second car next to the cruiser.

EDWARD

That's my father's car. What's he -

?

EDWARD AND BELLA'S POV: INSIDE THE DARKENED POLICE STATION

In a pool of light, a distressed Charlie and Dr. Cullen study

photographs and evidence. As they wrap up their discussion,

Dr. Cullen puts a sympathetic hand on Charlie's shoulder,

then exits the police station looking grim.

EDWARD

Carlisle. What happened?

DR. CULLEN

Waylon Forge was found in the woods

out near his place. I just

examined the body.

Edward darkens. Bella is horrified.

BELLA

He died? How?

DR. CULLEN

Animal attack.

BELLA

The same kind that killed the security

guard down in Mason?

Edward and Dr. Cullen trade a look, subtle, but Bella catches it.

47.

DR. CULLEN

Most likely.

BELLA

So it's getting closer to town.

EDWARD

Waylon lived all the way down on

Queets River. 75 miles south.

BELLA

But that's

DR. CULLEN

(with a kind, reassuring

smile)

Bella, you should go inside.

Waylon was your father's friend.

She goes to the door, but looks back to see them conferring

quietly, gravely. Clearly, there's more to this.

65 INT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT 65

Bella enters to find a distressed Charlie studying evidence,

photos, maps -trying to make sense of Waylon's death.

Deputies come and go in the background. Bella approaches

Charlie. He looks up.

BELLA

Dad, I'm sorry about Waylon.

CHARLIE

Known him going on thirty years.

He's obviously torn up. Bella isn't quite sure what to do.

And so puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. A beat..

.

Then Charlie squeezes her hand. It's the first physical

affection we've seen between them. And it threatens to evoke

even more emotion in Charlie. So he tamps it down, and rises,

then projects a confident manner.

CHARLIE

We'll get to the bottom of this, Bella.

But in the meantime..

.

As an ambulance pulls up outside, he opens a drawer, finds

out a cannister of PEPPER SPRAY.

CHARLIE

... I want you to have this.

BELLA

That's probably not a good

48.

CHARLIE

It'll give me some peace of mind.

She sees he needs this, and allows him to put it into her

purse.

As Charlie goes to get his coat, Bella steps outside to SEE

A66 EXT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT - BELLA'S POV A66

Two Attendants hoist a metal gurney into an ambulance. On it,

Waylon's dead, white, bloody bare FEET peek out from under

a

sheet, resting at a disturbingly unnatural angle. Off Bella,

chilled..

.

SMASH TO:

FLASH POP TO EDWARD'S BLACK EYES

FLASH POP TO EDWARD'S COLD WHITE HAND.

FLASH POP TO THE FIVE CULLENS, SLOW MOTION, beautiful and white.

FLASH POP TO WAYLON'S TWISTED WHITE FEET

INT. BELLA'S ROOM - ON BELLA - NIGHT 66

- as she turns on the LIGHT. She hears a SNAP! outside the

window. She rises, digs into her purse for the PEPPER SPRAY

Charlie gave her, and goes to the window. She looks out -

all she sees is the wind blowing hard. But she's rattled.

She closes the curtains, then reaches for the BOOK she bought

earlier. She thumbs through, laying the pepper spray within

reach.

INSERT THE BOOK, "QUILEUTE FOLK STORIES AND ART.

"

As she leafs through we see PHOTOS of ancient, carved MASKS.

Comical, menacing, haunting... then she stops on a photo of

a

white mask with black eyes and a row of sharp teeth. THE

INSCRIPTION reads, "The Cold One.

"

Bella quickly goes to her computer and Googles "Cold One " -

several beer ads appear. Frustrated, she closes the pop-ups,

revealing a link to: "The Cold One: Apotamkin" -

INTERCUT BETWEEN BELLA AND THE COMPUTER SCREEN

Several PICTURES begin loading: the seductive Apotamkin with his

ice-blue skin, devouring his victims in tapestries, engravings,

paintings. Creatures beautiful and horrific. Craven, skeletal

demons attacking villages; perfectly sculpted predators, luring

innocent maidens... it's all murder, blood, sexuality.

THEN SEVERAL WORDS LEAP OUT in quick succession:

49.

- "Speed." "Strength." "Cold skinned." "Immortal...

"

Then finally: "Blood drinker.

"

And we LAND ON A PICTURE OF A HANDSOME MAN BITING A WOMAN'S

WHITE NECK..

.

FLASH POP TO THE SAME PICTURE AS IT MOMENTARILY COMES ALIVE,

BUT NOW IT'S EDWARD BITING BELLA'S NECK, BLOOD DRIPPING

BACK ON BELLA - she reels back from the computer in utter

disbelief.

BELLA

... it's not possible..

.

Off BELLA'S FACE, struggling to make sense of it all..

.

MATCH CUT:

67

EXT. SCHOOL -LAWN -ON BELLA'S FACE -DAWN -THICK FOG 67

She stands in the center of the deserted, green lawn. Her

expression tells us she's still reeling with disbelief. STAY

ON HER FACE, TIME LAPSING AS:

The bell rings and students exit class, rushing past Bella as

she stands still, waiting..

.

BELLA'S POV - EDWARD AND HIS SIBLINGS

- cross the lawn, heading to class. Edward sees Bella, sees

the intensity on her face. He stops.

She walks to him, eyes meeting his... her look says, we have

to talk... and she continues directly past him, into the dark

forest that borders the school.

He watches her disappear in the trees, then takes a step to

follow. Jasper moves in front of him, Rosalie grabs his arm.

ROSALIE

Edward, don't go.

But Alice gently removes Rosalie's hand from his arm.

ALICE

He's already there.

68

EXT. FOREST - DAY 68

Bella stands amid the trees, waiting. Then the SOUNDS OF THE

FOREST abruptly drop out. A predator is near. Edward

appears behind her. She doesn't turn around. A beat.

50.

BELLA

You're impossibly fast. And strong.

Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold.

Your eyes change color. And

sometimes you speak like... you're

from a different time.

(turns to face him now)

You never eat food, or drink, or

come out in the sunlight. And you

said no to the beach trip only after

you heard where it was. Because of

the treaty.

This last registers with him. She steps closer to him.

BELLA

How old are you?

EDWARD

Seventeen.

BELLA

How long have you been seventeen?

A long beat as we begin to CIRCLE THEM. He sees he can't hide

anymore. Honesty is an enormous risk, but he has to take it.

EDWARD

... A while.

She inhales. She knew, but it's still shocking. We CIRCLE

THEM FASTER

BELLA

I know what the Cold Ones are.

What you are.

EDWARD

Say it. Out loud. Say it.

All sound suddenly DROPS OUT. We hear only her whisper..

.

BELLA

... Vampire

They seem to hover in momentary stasis, him utterly exposed, her

reality utterly rocked.

EDWARD

Are you afraid?

BELLA

No.

51.

EDWARD

(angry)

Then ask me the most basic

question: what do we eat?

BELLA

You won't hurt me. You're different.

EDWARD

You think you know me?

He glares at her. She holds her ground. Suddenly, he takes

her by the hand. Starts walking.

BELLA

Where are we going?

EDWARD

Up the mountain. Out of the cloud

bank. You need to see what

I

really am. What I look like in the

harsh light of the sun.

BELLA

No! The sunlight will kill you.

EDWARD

Myth. You need to see the truth.

He pulls her but she stumbles.

BELLA

Slow down.

Suddenly, he's right next to her.

EDWARD

Are you afraid?

BELLA

No.

EDWARD

Then come with me. Someplace where

no one can protect you. Where

I

could do what I've wanted to do from

the first moment I met you.

Their proximity is intense, riveting both of them.

BELLA

I'm not afraid.

EDWARD

You should be.

52.

He abruptly and effortlessly scoops her up into his arms.

EDWARD

Hold on.

Then he flings her onto his back... and starts running.

69 EXT. FOREST - RUNNING - DAY 69

As in the opening sequence, Edward races through the forest, dark

trunks STROBING past as he picks up speed, faster and faster.

Bella clings to his back as it seems he'll collide with the trees,

but he avoids them with supernatural grace. It's frightening,

nauseating, intoxicating.

EDWARD

Are you afraid!

?

BELLA

No!

But she clings tighter. Terrified. They climb in altitude.

Higher and higher, above the fog layer. Finally, up ahead

THE FOREST'S EDGE fast approaches, a clearing is beyond. The

sunlight glows white hot beyond the trees... they're about to

emerge from the shadowy darkness... but suddenly-

Bella finds herself sitting on the ground, against a tree.

All is silent. She's dizzy, tries to regain her equilibrium.

Then she realizes she's alone.

BELLA

Edward? Where are you?

She rises, then steps just beyond the fringe of the ferns into

70 EXT. A MEADOW (CONTINUOUS) - DAY 70

A perfect circle of swaying grass, wildflowers and buttery

sunlight. HEAR a stream nearby. Bella looks around and finally

sees

EDWARD, his shirt open, standing nearby in the shade of some

trees. He watches her cautiously. She takes a step toward

him, but he holds up a hand. She waits. Finally, he takes

a

deep breath, and steps out of the shade

EDWARD

This is why we don't show ourselves

in sunlight..

.

As the sun hits him... EDWARD'S SKIN literally sparkles as if

embedded with thousands of tiny diamonds. He is magnificent,

shimmering, like a statue carved from glittering crystal. He

moves toward her.

53.

EDWARD

This is what I am.

He nears, clearly expecting her to recoil, but..

.

BELLA

You're... beautiful..

.

He realizes that she's in awe. She reaches to touch him, but

he immediately backs into the shadows, his skin normal again.

EDWARD

(appalled)

Beautiful? I'm a killer, Bella.

This is the skin of a killer.

His arm juts into A SHAFT OF LIGHT, sparkling again.

BELLA

I don't believe that.

EDWARD

Because you believe the lie. The

camouflage. I'm the world's most

dangerous predator. Everything

about me invites you in - my voice,

my face, even my smell. As if

I

need any of that..

.

He's suddenly BEHIND her -then IN FRONT of her -then by

a

tree, DARTING so fast, we only see where he lands

EDWARD

As if you could outrun me. As if

you could fight me off.

He abruptly rips off a LARGE TREE LIMB, then THROWS it against

a

tree trunk with explosive force.

Bella flinches, but holds her ground, unshakable.

EDWARD

I'm designed to kill.

BELLA

I don't care.

EDWARD

I've killed people.

BELLA

It doesn't matter.

54.

EDWARD

I wanted to kill you. I've never

wanted a human's blood so much in

my life. I'm dangerous to you.

BELLA

I trust you.

EDWARD

Don't.

BELLA

I trust you, Edward. I'm here.

She takes his hand. He reels at the warmth of her touch.

She leans in, drawn to him, unaware that her THROAT is

nearing his lips... then suddenly he's gone.

BELLA

Edward?

She looks over to FIND he's on the other side of the meadow,

catching his breath.

EDWARD

You... took me by surprise.

(collecting himself)

I don't know how to... do this.

He moves back toward her. Slowly.

EDWARD

Me, and my family, we're different

from others of our kind. We're not

nomadic, we have a permanent home.

We only hunt animals. We've

learned to control our thirst..

.

(shaking his head)

But you - your scent, it's like

a

drug to me... my own personal brand

of heroin.

BELLA

(realizing)

Oh... I thought you hated me when we met.

EDWARD

I did. For making me want you so badly.

I'm still not sure I can control myself.

He reaches her again.

BELLA

I know you can.

55.

He's utterly vulnerable as he looks at her, searching her

face for clues.

EDWARD

I wish I could understand this

thing you see in me. You look at

me with those eyes..

.

(frustrated)

I can't read your mind. Tell me

what you're thinking.

BELLA

I'm afraid.

Stricken, he sinks gracefully to his knees in the grass.

EDWARD

(devastated)

Good.

She sinks down in front of him.

BELLA

Not of that. I'm afraid... you'll

disappear. That I'll lose you.

EDWARD

(amazed, elated)

You don't know how long I've looked

for you.

They share a smile. Then he reaches toward her neck,

pausing..

.

EDWARD

Be very still.

She does so. Exercising great control, he places his hand on

her throat... it's so exposed, so vulnerable. The rush

between them is overwhelming. But Bella doesn't move.

He brushes his hand up her cheek. Then lowers it to her

heart... Clouds float past the sun..

.

They're both overwhelmed, taking each other in.

EDWARD

And so the lion fell for the lamb.

BELLA

Stupid lamb.

EDWARD

Sick masochistic lion.

56.

CRANE UP on the two of them, laying together, as close as

they dare... his hand to her heart..

.

DISSOLVE TO:

71 INT. BELLA'S ROOM - MORNING 71

CLOSE ON BELLA'S FACE. Still in bed. Thinking.

BELLA (V.O.

)

About three things I was absolutely

positive. One, Edward was

a

vampire.

She rises, goes to the mirror. Looks at herself, worry

knitting her brow.

BELLA (V.O.

)

Two, there was a part of him that

thirsted for my blood. And three..

.

As she moves past her window, something catches her eye, causing

her to BANG into her desk. She looks back out..

.

BELLA'S POV - THE DRIVEWAY

Edward leans against his car, looking up at her with a small

smile. She beams at the sight of him.

BELLA (V.O.

)

... I was falling, unconditionally

and irrevocably, in love with him.

72 OMITTED 72

73 EXT. OLYMPIC RAINFOREST - DAY (ANOTHER DAY) 73

Edward helps Bella balance-walk across an enormous fallen pine

tree in the moss-covered forest.

BELLA

How long have you been like this?

EDWARD

Since nineteen-eighteen. That's

when Carlisle found me.

She takes that in, it's a lot. But it stokes her curiosity.

BELLA

Where'd he find you?

EDWARD

In a hospital, dying of Spanish

influenza. My parents had already died.

57.

FLASHBACK to CHICAGO HOSPITAL, 1918 - NIGHT

BELLA (V.O.

)

What was it like?

EDWARD (V.O.

)

The word excruciating comes to

mind. But what Carlisle did was

much harder... not many of us have

the restraint to do that.

BELLA (V.O.

)

Didn't he just... bite?

EDWARD

Not just. Our bite contains venom.

And once we taste blood, a sort of..

.

frenzy begins. It's almost

impossible to stop.

BELLA (V.O.

)

But Carlisle did.

EDWARD

First with me, then with his wife,

Esme. He found her in a hospital,

as well. The others followed.

BACK to PRESENT DAY

BELLA

Does someone have to be dying to

become like you?..

.

Their CONVERSATION CONTINUES as we go to

74 EXT. RIVER'S EDGE - DAY (ANOTHER DAY) 74

They walk along a stunning coastline - rugged black rocks,

covered in bright green moss.

EDWARD

... No, that's just Carlisle. He

would never do... this, to someone

who had another choice.

BELLA

So Carlisle's the reason why you

hunt animals, instead of people.

EDWARD

Not the only reason.

He stops, looks down at her, serious, with emotion..

.

58.

EDWARD

I don't want to be a monster.

She nods. Understands. He smiles.

EDWARD

We call ourselves vegetarians, by

the way... For our kind, hunting

animals is like living on tofu. It

keeps you strong but isn't very

satisfying.

Then abruptly, he whips past Bella. She turns to see him standing

on a large rock in the river.

BELLA

Show off.

EDWARD

It's not that impressive, really.

Anyone in my family can do this.

BELLA

Can they all read minds, too?

EDWARD

No, that's unique to me. But Alice can

see the future.

BELLA

(fishing)

Really? Bet she saw me coming

a

mile away.

She notes his change of mood as he slows, darkening.

EDWARD

Her visions are very subjective.

The future can change.

He cuts off her questions by returning to shore, and

continuing their walk..

.

75 EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - TWILIGHT (ANOTHER DAY) 75

Water sprays from a hose as Bella and Edward wash her truck.

A boom box PLAYS. He perches on top of the roof.

EDWARD

Come to my house tomorrow.

Bella looks up, aiming the hose badly - water ricochets off

the cab and sprays in her face. He jumps down from the roof.

BELLA

Your house? With your family?

59.

He wipes down the dented front fender, then reaches under it

and, with his bare hands, easily pops a large DENT out of the

truck's body. She's too flustered to register it.

BELLA

But... what if they don't like me?

EDWARD

(laughing heartily)

You're worried, not because you'll

be in a houseful of vampires, but

because you think they won't

approve of you?

BELLA

I'm glad I amuse you.

But then his laughter dies, as he hears something.

BELLA

What is it?

EDWARD

A complication.

... as a BLACK CAR comes into view, and pulls up.

EDWARD

I'll pick you up tomorrow.

He heads to his car, eying the passengers in

EDWARD'S POV - INT. BLACK CAR

Jacob, with his father, Billy, who's expression is intense.

Anxious. SLOW MOTION as Edward locks eyes with Billy. Jacob

looks questioningly at his father.

Bella watches Edward drive away, perturbed by the exchange. She

forces a smile and goes to greet the visitors. Jacob sets up

Billy's wheelchair and Billy climbs into it as

BELLA

Come to visit your truck?

JACOB

Looks good. You got that dent out.

BILLY

Actually, we came to visit your

flat screen. First Mariners game

of the season. Plus Jacob here

kept bugging me to see you again.

60.

JACOB

(mortified)

Great, Dad. Thanks.

Jacob shoots his father an irritated look, just as the POLICE

CRUISER pulls up. Charlie climbs out, holding two six-packs.

CHARLIE

Pale Ale.

BILLY

(holds up a brown paper

BAG)

Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry.

Charlie smiles, pleased. He clicks on the game as they all head

inside

BILLY

Any luck with the Waylon case?

CHARLIE

(darkening)

Found a footprint out at the crime

scene today. A bare, human footprint.

Billy seems disturbed but not surprised. Bella is horrified.

BELLA

A person did that?

JACOB

A crazy person, walking around

barefoot this time of year.

CHARLIE

Spread the word out at the rez, will

ya? Keep the kids out of the woods.

BILLY

Will do.

(directed at Bella)

Don't want no one else getting hurt.

Bella looks away from Billy, unnerved.

76 OMITTED 76

77 OMITTED 77

78 DREAM SEQUENCE - UNDERWATER 78

Bella floats near Edward, only their hands touching, but

their bodies are nearing, so close, so sensual..

.

61.

Suddenly, EDWARD IS YANKED DOWNWARD! Something has him,

pulling him down..

.

SMASH TO:

79

INT. BELLA'S ROOM - ON BELLA - MORNING 79

- as her eyes pop open... and relief sweeps over her as she

realizes it was just a dream. But it haunts her..

.

80

EXT. OLYMPIC PENINSULA - ROAD - DAY 80

AERIAL SHOT of the forest as we sweep over its lush green

expanse, to FIND Edward's Volvo speeding along, very fast.

The Volvo finally turns off the paved highway and onto a long

serpentine dirt road. FOLLOW THE CAR until, finally, it

reaches a small meadow, in the center of which sits

81

EXT. CULLEN HOUSE - DAY 81

A timeless graceful house. The Volvo pulls up and Bella

climbs out, surprised.

BELLA

It's... wonderful.

EDWARD

You expected turrets, dungeons and moats?

BELLA

No... not moats.

He takes her hand. She girds herself. They head inside.

82

INT. CULLEN HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY 82

Edward guides Bella into the large, bright house. Walls of glass

look out on the river. Everything's open and white. Historical

objects are tastefully placed throughout.

HEAR Verdi's "La Traviata: Libiamo ne' lieti calici" coming from

another room. Bella is enraptured.

BELLA

It's so light and open.

EDWARD

Thanks to tinted windows... It's the one

place we never have to hide.

We then notice CLANGING coming from the kitchen. Edward

shakes his head.

EDWARD

I told them not to do this.

62.

83 INT. CULLEN HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY 83

Verdi's opera BLASTS Bella and Edward who enter to find the

kitchen in full swing. Dr. Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie, and ESME

prepare elaborate platters of Italian pastas and antipasti.

Esme rolls out a pizza dough and fans tomatoes around it in an

instant. Rosalie stirs a pot, disinterested.

Esme sees Bella and stops, emanating maternal warmth. Her

heart-shaped face and billows of hair are reminiscent of the

silent-movie era.

ESME

Bella. We're making Italiano for

you.

EDWARD

This is Esme, my mother for all

intents and purposes.

BELLA

Bon giorno?

ESME

Molto bene!

DR. CULLEN

You've given us an excuse to use

the kitchen for the first time.

Hit pause..

.

PAN across brand new Williams-Sonoma cookware boxes to the

corner -they're watching an ITALIAN COOKING SHOW on a TV.

Emmett hits the DVD remote control.

ESME

I hope you're hungry.

BELLA

Oh, absolutely

EDWARD

She already ate.

Bella shoots him a look, but something SHATTERS. Rosalie has

thrown down a bowl and now strides out

ROSALIE

Perfect.

63.

84 INT. LIVING ROOM (CONTINUOUS) - DAY 84

- Bella exits behind Rosalie, trying to explain. The

other's follow -

BELLA

I just assumed - because you don't

eat, you know..

.

ESME

Of course. That was very considerate

of you.

EDWARD

(re: Rosalie)

Ignore her. I do.

ROSALIE

Yes, let's keep pretending this

isn't dangerous for all of us.

BELLA

I would never, ever tell anyone.

DR. CULLEN

(reassuring)

She knows that.

EMMETT

The problem is, you two have gone

public now, so..

.

ESME

Emmett.

ROSALIE

No, she should know.

(to Bella)

The entire family will be

implicated if this ends badly.

BELLA

... Badly?

This hangs in the air, uncomfortably. Edward can't look at her.

BELLA

(realizing)

Oh. Badly. Like, where I become

a

meal.

Emmett chokes back laughter. Edward grins. Wraps his arm

around Bella. Even Esme has to chuckle.

Rosalie, exasperated, heads back into the kitchen. Emmett

shrugs, goes after her.

64.

ALICE (O.S.

)

Hi, Bella!

ON THE BALCONY Alice leaps over the rail, holding a bouquet

of wildflowers. Jasper follows her. She bounces forward to

kiss Bella's cheek and hands Bella the wildflowers.

ALICE

I'm Alice. You do smell good.

EDWARD

Alice.

ALICE

It's alright, Bella and I are going

to be great friends.

BELLA

(extending her hand)

And you're Jasper, right?

JASPER

Pleasure to meet you.

But he shies away from her hand.

ALICE

(gently encouraging)

You won't hurt her, Jasper.

He isn't so sure. Edward takes Bella's hand instead.

EDWARD

I'll give you a tour of the house.

ALICE

(with meaning)

I'll see you soon.

Edward shoots Alice a look, which Bella catches before he guides

her up the stairs. As they ascend, Bella takes in the eclectic

ART PIECES from around the world, Ethiopian crosses, Dresden

China, Asian scrolls. They reach

THE LANDING - to FIND a wall of dozens of artistically arrayed

silk squares with tassels. Bella looks closer.

BELLA

Graduation caps?

EDWARD

A private joke. We matriculate a lot.

BELLA

What a nightmare, repeating high school.

65.

EDWARD

True, but the younger we start out in

a

new place, the longer we can stay there.

She shivers at the thought of it, as they continue on..

.

85 INT. EDWARD'S ROOM - DAY 85

EDWARD

... and this is my room.

Bella enters to find a wall of glass doors open to a deck, with

the river beyond. The rest is floor to ceiling CD's, vinyl,

8

track tapes, etc., with a sophisticated I-pod/stereo set up.

BELLA

So you're obsessed with music. But..

.

(looking around)

No bed?

EDWARD

No sleep.

BELLA

Ever?

EDWARD

No nightmares, no drool, no

snoring.

She considers this, as she runs a hand along a wall of CD's,

studying the titles.

EDWARD

Do you have any favorites?

BELLA

Depends. Alternative? Jazz?

Sixties, seventies..

.

EDWARD

Ooh, she knows her music. Alright,

nineties. Eighteen-nineties. Classical.

BELLA

I'd have to say... Debussy.

He looks at her, surprised, smiles.

EDWARD

My favorite, too.

Off their connection, he pulls out a CD and puts it on.

A

solo piano version of CLAIR DE LUNE begins to play.

66.

He moves to her, taking her hand, then he starts to turn her

in a pirouette, dancing with her - but she breaks off and

backs away.

BELLA

No dancing.

EDWARD

Ever?

BELLA

No tripping, no falling, no derision.

EDWARD

(mischievously)

I can always make you.

BELLA

You don't scare me.

EDWARD

You really shouldn't have said that.

He grins, a low GROWLING SOUNDS in the back of his throat.

She laughs and backs out the door, onto

86 EXT. EDWARD'S ROOM - DECK (CONTINUOUS) 86

- Bella backs up to the rail. Edward appears in the

doorway, shifting into a half-crouch, about to pounce.

BELLA

Don't you dare -

Suddenly, she's airborne as he tackles her and they FLY OFF THE

DECK... then she finds herself

IN A TREE - in his arms. When she realizes where she is, she

laughs, delighted. It's infectious, he laughs heartily, too..

.

CUT AWAY TO:

87 INT. CULLEN HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - SAME 87

Esme and Dr. Cullen look out the window. Edward's LAUGHTER

filters inside to them; Esme, in turn, smiles.

ESME

She's brought him to life.

DR. CULLEN

He's been alone too long... but how

can it end well?

ESME

Alice has been wrong before.

67.

DR. CULLEN

Not often.

Esme turns to Dr. Cullen, gentle but absolutely firm.

ESME

Carlisle. Bella is what he wants.

It will work out. Somehow.

Dr. Cullen smiles at her with love, then takes her hand as

they look back out the window..

.

EXT. TREE - SAME 88

Edward looks Bella in the eye.

EDWARD

Trust me?

BELLA

In theory.

EDWARD

Then close your eyes.

She does, warily. He grips her more firmly, then LEAPS them to

another tree like a flying squirrel! Then, again, to the TOP of

another tree. He easily gets a foothold, while holding Bella.

EDWARD

Open.

She does... to the most astonishing bird's eye VIEW of the

valley, river, and the mountains beyond. CAMERA whirls around

them allowing us a 360 degree view of their surroundings. Off

Bella's intoxicated face..

.

CUT AWAY TO:

A89 EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - DAY A89

Jessica pops a volleyball in the air, doing practice serves.

Angela takes a picture of her, then points her camera around,

looking for another shot. Eric studies some fliers

advertising the prom.

JESSICA

Monte Carlo? That's our prom

theme?

ERIC

Gambling, tuxedos and -

(ala Sean Connery)

Bond. James - ow!

- as Jessica head-butts the ball which hits him in the face.

68.

ANGELA

Oh. My. God.

Angela, scanning for a shot, has frozen. Jessica and Eric

SEE

BELLA AND EDWARD

- arriving together. All eyes on campus are turning to

them, filled with curiosity, jealousy, envy.

BELLA

Everyone's staring.

EDWARD

Not that guy over - yeah, he just

looked.

Off his rakish, but reassuring smile..

.

89

CLOSE ON A GERMAN SHEPHERD 89

Moving fast, tracking. INCLUDE CHARLIE holding the leash

EXT. FOREST - DAY

-It's a hunting party, several dogs, half a dozen armed men.

CHARLIE

Guys, we got something

The Deputies hurry to Charlie. They gather around

A FOOTPRINT. The dogs start pulling them in a certain

direction. As the posse takes off at a sprint

UNKNOWN POV - ON CHARLIE, FROM A DISTANCE

We watch Charlie and the posse move away... REVERSE to find

JAMES - ATOP A KNOLL, WATCHING THEM

Laurent stands next to him. Victoria jogs up.

VICTORIA

They took the bait.

JAMES

By tomorrow they'll be half way to

Winnipeg.

Victoria lasciviously grabs James' shirt. Pulls him to her.

VICTORIA

I love when men chase me.

69.

He grins, then starts taking off her clothes. They pull each

other toward the woods with carnal lust. It barely registers

with Laurent, who continues to watch the posse with concern.

90 EXT./INT. FORKS COFFEE SHOP - LATE AFTERNOON 90

Bella hurries toward the entrance, trying to keep the joy on her

face in check... with minimal success. Outside the door, she

passes Mike, hanging out with several of his basketball TEAMMATES.

MIKE

Yo, Arizona. So. You and Cullen.

She shrugs, non-committal, but can't entirely hide a smile,

as she hurries inside to Charlie's table and slides in.

BELLA

Sorry I'm late. Biology project.

Cora sets a top sirloin steak in front of Charlie, and plate

of seafood in front of Bella.

CHARLIE

Ordered you the seafood combo.

BELLA

Order one for yourself next time.

You should cut back on the steak.

CHARLIE

I'm healthy as a horse.

CORA

(concerned)

Say Chief, boys want to know, you

find anything down by Queets River

today?

Charlie's aware of the LOGGERS at the counter listening, too.

He frames his answer carefully to keep everyone calm.

CHARLIE

The suspect's moving east. Kitsap

County Sheriff is taking over from

here. They're putting extra guys on.

CORA

Hope they catch him fast.

She moves off, with a measure of relief. Charlie and Bella

pass each other the salt, butter for bread, etc., with an

easy rhythm now.

CHARLIE

Your friends are flagging you.

70.

She turns to see Mike and the guys horsing around outside,

straws in their noses, making faces at her. She smiles.

CHARLIE

It's okay you wanna join them. I'm

just gonna turn in early anyway.

BELLA

Yeah, me, too.

CHARLIE

It's a Friday night. Go out. The

Newton boy's got a big smile for

you. Nice family, the Newtons.

BELLA

He's just a friend.

CHARLIE

None of the boys in town interest you?

BELLA

We're not really going to talk

about boys, are we?

CHARLIE

Just... you should be around people.

I leave you alone too much.

BELLA

(with genuine affection)

I've never minded being alone. Guess

I'm a lot like my dad that way.

Charlie smiles. These two have come a long way. Cora returns

CORA

Berry cobbler, two forks.

She sets it between them. Off them, both reaching for forks..

.

91 INT. BELLA'S ROOM - NIGHT 91

Bella, dressed for bed, looks out the window as she talks on the

phone with Rene. Bella's euphoria still lingers in her eyes..

.

BELLA

So spring training's going well?

INTERCUT WITH:

92 INT. CAFE - NIGHT 92

Rene talks on her cell. Phil is in the background, post-batting

practice, chowing down with a couple of teammates.

71.

RENE

Phil's working hard. We're looking

around for a house to rent, in case

it becomes permanent. You'd like

Jacksonville, baby.

BELLA

Actually, Forks is kind of growing on me.

RENE

(stops, knows there's

more)

Could... a guy have something to do

with that?

BELLA

(small smile)

Maybe..

.

RENE

Tell me everything! Jock? Indie? Bet

he's smart. Is he smart?

BELLA

(trying to avoid lies)

Well... he is kind of a history buff.

- this as she turns to find

EDWARD LYING ON HER BED, smiling. She nearly drops the phone.

BELLA

I, uh... have to go.

RENE

No way, we gotta talk boys. Are

you being safe?

Edward shoots her a look, he heard that. She's mortified.

BELLA

I'll call you later, Mom.

STAY ON BELLA who hangs up.

BELLA

How did you get in here?

EDWARD

The window. As always.

BELLA

You've been here before?

EDWARD

What else is there to do at night?

72.

She pushes him. He grabs her hand and playfully pulls her

onto the bed, wrestling as

BELLA

You're a peeping Tom! Perv!

EDWARD

Shh! The Chief will hear you!

But the electricity of their physical contact quickly overwhelms

them, their laughter quieting. He studies her face.

EDWARD

I just... like watching over you.

He raises his fingers to her lips, sending a thrill up her spine.

EDWARD

There's something I'd like to try.

She nods, bedazzled by him. He takes her face in his hands,

hesitates to test himself, then he softly kisses her..

.

What neither of them is prepared for is her response. Her

breath comes in a wild GASP. Her fingers knot in his hair,

clutching him to her. Lips part as she breathes his scent..

.

Then his hands gently, but forcefully push her face back. She

opens her eyes to see that his eyes are wild, his jaw clenched.

BELLA

(mortified)

Oh... I'm... oh.

He relaxes slightly, looking at her blushing face.

EDWARD

I'm stronger than I thought.

BELLA

Wish I could say the same. I'm so

embarrassed.

EDWARD

Don't be. But we have to be careful.

(serious)

I can never lose control with you. Ever.

She nods, then carefully lies on his chest. He wraps his arms

around her. Off the two of them..

.

93 INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON 93

Bella enters to find Charlie cleaning a rifle. He starts to

say hello but she just blurts out -

73.

BELLA

I have a date with Edward Cullen.

He suddenly looks like he's having an aneurysm.

CHARLIE

He's too old for you.

BELLA

We're both juniors. I thought you

liked the Cullens.

CHARLIE

And I thought you weren't interested in

any of the boys in town.

BELLA

Edward doesn't live "in town." And

it's in the early stage and -

whatever, he's outside right now.

CHARLIE

Now? He's out there?

BELLA

He wants to meet you. Officially.

CHARLIE

Good.

He cocks the rifle in mock-seriousness.

BELLA

Be nice, okay? He's... important.

Charlie gives his daughter a reassuring nod... then she opens

the door to REVEAL Edward in a parka and gloves.

EDWARD

Chief Swan. I wanted to formally

introduce myself. I'm Edward.

Edward extends his hand. Charlie takes it, but grunts

a

hello, resisting him.

EDWARD

I won't keep Bella out late

tonight. We're just going to go

play baseball with my family.

CHARLIE

Bella's going to play baseball?

Bella's equally surprised, but hides it.

74.

EDWARD

Yes, sir, that's the plan.

CHARLIE

Well. More power to you, I guess.

EDWARD

(looks him in the eyes)

She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise.

As Edward exits... Charlie holds Bella back.

CHARLIE

(sotto)

You got that pepper spray?

BELLA

Dad.

94 EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - LATE AFTERNOON 94

Edward and Bella climb into a massive JEEP parked in the drive.

EDWARD

(amused)

Your father thinks you should go to

an all-girl's school.

BELLA

No fair, reading Charlie's mind.

As they climb in the Jeep, Bella notices a baseball bat

BELLA

And since when do vampires like baseball?

EDWARD

It's the American pastime. Plus,

there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the

only time we can play. You'll see why.

95 EXT. CLEARING IN WOODS - TWILIGHT 95

Storm clouds gather in the sky as Bella and Edward pull up in

the Jeep. She takes in a rough baseball diamond, set into an

enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks.

Esme and Emmett come to greet Bella.

ESME

Good thing you're here. We need

a

umpire.

EMMETT

(big crooked grin)

She thinks we cheat.

75.

ESME

I know you cheat. Call 'em as you

see 'em, Bella.

WHIP PAN to Alice on the Pitcher's Mound.

ALICE

It's time.

- Just as a deep RUMBLE of thunder shakes the forest.

BEGIN MONTAGE - THE GAME

And it's extraordinary. Bella stays by Esme who plays

catcher. Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed. Edward

and Emmett take positions in the outfield.

- ROSALIE SMASHES the ball with the aluminum bat. It CRACKS

like thunder - and is followed directly by real THUNDER.

BELLA

(to Esme)

Now I get why you need the thunder.

The ball SHOOTS like a meteor deep into the forest, rocketing

through the trees. Edward disappears after it.

BELLA

That has to be a home run.

ESME

Edward's very fast.

Rosalie darts around the bases, almost a blur - Edward races out

of the forest with the ball and WHIPS it to home plate. WHAP!

Esme catches it a millisecond before Rosalie slides in.

BELLA

Yer out?

Esme nods... Amazed, Bella watches as DR. CULLEN hits a line

drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, DIVING 15 feet

and COLLIDING with such might that it sounds like enormous

boulders falling. They miss the ball - Dr. Cullen is safe!

JASPER WHACKS the next pitch - deep into the forest. But

before Edward can chase it, Alice suddenly GASPS.

ALICE

Stop! I didn't see them..

.

They all stop. Edward is immediately at Bella's side. The

family instantly gathers at home plate.

ALICE

They're traveling so quickly

76.

ROSALIE

You said they left the county -

ALICE

They did, but then they heard us..

.

(looking at Edward)

And changed their minds.

EDWARD

(to Bella)

Put your hair down

ROSALIE

Like that'll help. I could smell

her from across the field.

Edward ignores Rosalie as he arranges Bella's hair.

EDWARD

I shouldn't have brought you here.

I'm so sorry.

She'd ask why, but suddenly, they all turn as one toward -

THE EDGE OF THE FOREST

There's a faint rustle... then James, Victoria and Laurent

emerge. As they near, Bella SEES their bare feet, then the

deep BURGUNDY of their eyes. Laurent holds up the baseball.

LAURENT

I believe this belongs to you.

He tosses the ball (his casual toss is still blindingly fast)

to Dr. Cullen who easily catches it and smiles politely.

DR. CULLEN

Thank you.

LAURENT

Could you use three more players?

DR. CULLEN

Of course.

LAURENT

I'm Laurent. This is Victoria.

And James.

DR. CULLEN

Would you like to bat first?

Laurent picks up a bat. The Cullens take the field. Dr.

Cullen is catcher, Edward is on first, with Bella behind him,

near the Jeep.

77.

Bella sees that Edward's eyes are locked onto James. Laurent

is at bat first.

DR. CULLEN

I'm afraid your hunting activities have

caused something of a mess for us.

LAURENT

Our apologies. We didn't realize

the territory had been claimed.

DR. CULLEN

Yes, we maintain a permanent

residence.

The three newcomers exchange a look of surprise.

LAURENT

Really? Well, we won't be a problem

any more.

VICTORIA

The humans were tracking us, but we

led them East-

Jasper pitches the ball - Laurent SLAMS it - but Alice is

up a tree is a flash and the ball slams into Alice's hand

with a THWAP. Laurent is pissed, but James smiles ever so

slightly, delighted at the discovery of worthy opponents.

James is up next and he POWER-SLAMS IT with AMAZING FORCE..

.

He runs past first, past Edward, past Bella..

.

CLOSE ON BELLA - IN SLOW MOTION as the wind from the ball

ruffles her hair, carrying her scent, which floats to

JAMES - who suddenly SCREECHES to a halt. His head WHIPS

around at her and he lurches into a crouch, his nostrils

flaring, excitedly, eyes locked on Bella.

JAMES

You brought a snack.

EDWARD springs in front of Bella, baring his teeth. A truly

menacing, feral SNARL rips from his throat. James GROWLS back.

OVERHEAD SHOT: in a flash, the Cullens rush into position

behind Edward - Laurent and Victoria line up behind James.

DR. CULLEN

The girl is with us.

78.

LAURENT

(trying to defuse

situation)

We won't harm her.

EMMETT

(hungry for battle)

Just try it.

DR. CULLEN

I think it best if you leave.

LAURENT

Yes, I can see the game is over.

We'll go now. James?

But James' eyes don't leave Edward's. Laurent puts a hand on

James' shoulder, and finally, James backs into the woods with

his cohorts, disappearing. Once they're gone, Esme

immediately gathers up the bats-

DR. CULLEN

Get Bella out of here. We'll follow

them.

Dr. Cullen, Jasper and a resentful Rosalie race off after the

three vampires. Edward scoops Bella up as we

SMASH TO:

EXT. BASEBALL FIELD - ON THE JEEP - LATE TWILIGHT 96

Edward whips Bella into the Jeep and straps her in -

EDWARD

James is a tracker. I saw his mind.

The hunt is his obsession, and my

reaction set him off -

- The tires spin as Edward WHIPS the jeep around

EDWARD

- We're a large clan of strong fighters

all protecting one vulnerable human.

(dark with disgust)

I just made this his most exciting

game ever.

Bella blanches with the dawning realization of what she has just

wrought up on them all as..

.

THE JEEP CAREENS DOWN THE DIRT MOUNTAIN ROAD

A jolting, death defying ride, SPLASHING through creeks, until

they reach

79.

97 EXT. MOUNTAIN ROAD - NIGHT 97

THE JEEP speeds wildly down the road.

EDWARD

The first place he'll go is your

house. He'll track your scent

there.

BELLA

(horrified)

What?! Charlie's there. He's in

danger because of me. Because of

us!

EDWARD

(calmly)

Then we'll lead the tracker away

from him. Somehow.

He angrily WHIPS around a bend, MUD FLYING

98 INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 98

Charlie watches a baseball game on T.V. as the door suddenly

BURSTS open to reveal Bella, crying, and Edward, devastated-

BELLA

I said, leave me alone!

EDWARD

Bella, don't do this. Just think

about it, please

BELLA

Get out! It's over.

She SLAMS the door. Charlie has risen, baffled, concerned.

CHARLIE

Bella? What happened?

BELLA

I have to get out of this place.

Out of Forks. I'm leaving. Now.

Bella runs upstairs. Charlie hurries after her

99 INT. BELLA'S BEDROOM - NIGHT 99

Bella slams the door behind her. REVEAL Edward's already there,

pulling things from her drawers and shoving them into a duffle

faster than humanly possible. Bella leans against the door.

80.

BELLA

(a pained whisper)

I can't hurt him.

Edward gives her a look, you have to. There's a KNOCK.

INTERCUT Charlie on the other side. It's agony for both of them.

CHARLIE

Bells. Did he hurt you?

BELLA

No, Dad.

CHARLIE

Then what? Did he break up with you?

BELLA

I broke up with him.

CHARLIE

I thought you liked him?

BELLA

That's why I have to leave. I don't

want this. I want to go home.

EDWARD

(whispering)

I'll be in the truck.

And he disappears out the window. Bella gathers strength to

continue her performance. She opens the door to reveal Charlie.

He follows as she carries her duffle and truck keys into

100 INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - STAIRS (CONTINUOUS) - NIGHT 100

Bella charges down the stairs - Charlie follows.

CHARLIE

Your mother's not even in Phoenix.

BELLA

She'll come home. I'll call her

from the road.

CHARLIE

You can't drive home now. I'll take

you to the airport in the morning.

BELLA

I want to drive. I need time to

think. I'll pull into a motel in

a

few hours. I promise.

She heads down the stairs. Charlie follows..

.

81.

101 INT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE -LIVING ROOM (CONTINUOUS) -NIGHT 101

Bella reaches the ground floor with Charlie on her heels.

She's almost to the door but Charlie blocks her.

CHARLIE

Bells, I know I'm not around much,

but I can change that. We can do

more things together.

She takes a breath, hating herself for what she's about to say..

.

BELLA

Like watch more baseball on the flat

screen? Or go to the Coffee Shop?

Same people, same steak, same berry

cobbler every night? That's you,

Dad. Not me.

This hits Charlie hard. She can barely stand it, heads down

the stairs, as he takes a second to recover..

.

CHARLIE

Bella... I just got you back.

Which breaks Bella's heart... and forces her to deliver the

final blow.

BELLA

And if I don't get out now, I'm

going get stuck here like mom did.

Charlie is stunned, wounded. She takes advantage of his

shock, pushing past him out the door.

102 EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT 102

Bella exits, heads to her truck. Fresh tears spring to her

eyes.

ANGLE ON THE WOODS

Trees, branches... and a pair of DEADLY EYES. James. He watches

from a distance as Bella pulls out. The truck moves off... and

so does James, leaving Charlie alone with his pain, staring out

the window.

103 INT. BELLA'S TRUCK - NIGHT 103

Bella drives, wiping tears away. Suddenly Edward is outside

the car, near Bella's window.

82.

EDWARD

He'll forgive you.

(off Bella's startled look)

Slide over..

.

Bella slides over to the passenger side as Edward opens the

door, sliding in, and takes the wheel. Bella slumps.

BELLA

His face... I said the same words

my mother used when she left him.

EDWARD

It was the only way he'd let you go.

Edward FLOORS it.

EDWARD

Your father's safe now, Bella. The

tracker is following us

Suddenly, BOOM! - a dark figure LEAPS onto the bed of the

truck. Bella SCREAMS.

EDWARD

It's alright. It's just Emmett.

Alice is in the car behind us.

She catches her breath. It kills him to see her so frightened.

She looks out the window as they drive through town..

.

104 BELLA'S POV - EXT. FORKS COFFEE SHOP (CONT) - NIGHT 104

The small, insulated town passes by in SLOW MOTION... INSIDE we

SEE Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela laughing, flirting, innocent,

hopeful..

.

105 EXT. CULLEN HOUSE - NIGHT 105

Edward, Emmett and Alice rush Bella from the truck to the

house... but freeze when the door opens and Laurent exits. They

immediately take defensive positions but Dr. Cullen appears.

DR. CULLEN

He came to warn us. About James.

They back down slightly. Laurent address Dr. Cullen.

LAURENT

I've grown tired of his games. But

he's got unparalleled senses.

Absolutely lethal. I've never seen

anything like him in three hundred

years ... And the woman, Victoria,

will back him. Don't underestimate

her.

83.

Dr. Cullen nods thanks. Laurent looks at Edward, apologetic.

LAURENT

I'm truly sorry for what's been

unleashed here.

And he moves off, disappearing into the woods..

.

106 INT. CULLEN HOUSE - FOUR CAR GARAGE - NIGHT

The side door BURSTS OPEN as Edward and the Cullens enter,

followed by Bella. The lights flip on to reveal a pristine

garage; the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, an SUV.

Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for

supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units,

changes of clothes, cans of gasoline, etc. As they load up the

vehicles

JASPER

I've had to fight our kind before.

We're hard to kill.

EDWARD

But not impossible. We'll tear him up

EMMETT

(with bloodlust)

We'll rip him apart with our hands,

then burn the pieces

DR. CULLEN

I don't relish killing another creature.

Even a sadistic one like James.

ROSALIE

If he doesn't get to one of us

first.

BELLA

(horrified)

This is insane. You can't put yourselves

in danger like this - for me.

ROSALIE

Too late.

Edward shoots Rosalie a look, but he grabs two sets of keys

off a hook, throwing one set, lightning fast, to Dr. Cullen

EDWARD

I'll run Bella south, while you lead

the tracker away

84.

DR. CULLEN

No, Edward - the tracker thinks

you won't leave Bella. He'll

follow you.

ALICE

I'll go with Bella. Jasper and

I

will drive her south.

(facing him)

I'll keep her safe, Edward.

Edward agonizes. Frustrated. Alice steps forward.

EDWARD

(studies her, torn)

Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?

She nods. An unspoken agreement. Edward finally surrenders

his keys to Alice. Then he opens one of Bella's suitcases,

pulling out clothes, tossing them to

EDWARD

Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the

tracker will pick up Bella's scent.

ROSALIE

(dropping the clothes)

Why should I? What is she to me? Just

a danger you've inflicted on us

DR. CULLEN

(spinning on her)

Rosalie. Bella is with Edward. She's

a part of this family now. And we

protect our family.

She glowers, but picks up the clothes. Dr. Cullen hits the door

opener and the massive METAL DOORS roll open. Dr. Cullen

squeezes Edward's shoulder before he and Esme climb into the

SUV. Everyone finishes loading up, climbing in cars

Amid this, Edward and Bella take a moment together.

BELLA

If any of you get hurt because of me

EDWARD

We won't, there are five of us, two of

them. When it's done, I'll come get you.

He pulls her closer, looking into her eyes.

EDWARD

You're my life now.

85.

They drink each other in, possibly for the last time... as the SUV

PEELS out, WIPING THE FRAME

107 EXT. HIGHWAY, PACIFIC NORTHWEST - DAWN 107

The sun begins to rise on the empty road as a sleek, black

MERCEDES SEDAN with dark tinted windows BLASTS through frame

108 INT. MERCEDES - SAME 108

Jasper drives, Alice in the passenger seat. Bella is in the

back, her eyes red from crying. She talks on her cell phone

BELLA

Mom, it's me again. You must have

let your phone die. Anyway, I'm

not in Forks anymore but I'm okay.

I'll explain when you call.

She hangs up, then faces back out the window, watching the green,

misty Olympic Peninsula speed past. Off Bella's face -

A SERIES OF DISSOLVES THROUGHOUT THE DAY, THEN THE NIGHT

- show us the landscape as it changes from dark green

forests to stretches of grassy hillsides, to drier, browner

surroundings, until night falls and headlights lights flash

by us. Finally, we land in..

.

109 OMITTED 109

110 EXT. FOREST, OLYMPIC PENINSULA - DAY 110

TREES BLOW PAST US at a blinding speed as we track Edward,

Rosalie, and Emmett who dart in and out of frame, blasting through

the misty woods, Edward, the fastest, in the lead.

Edward stops, trying to read his enemy's thoughts. Rosalie

tears a tiny swatch of her shirt, leaves it on a FLOWERING

MAPLE TREE. And then they're gone.

111 OMITTED 111

112 EXT. ANOTHER PART OF THE WOODS - DAY 112

Esme and Dr. Cullen crouch atop a hill, looking down at the

river. In the distance, below, they SEE

THEIR POV - ON THE LAKE - VICTORIA jogs into view. She then looks

in their direction. Once Dr. Cullen and Esme are assured she has

their scent, they continue over the hill's crest.

113 OMITTED 113

114 EXT. FOREST, OLYMPIC PENINSULA - DAY 114

86.

James blasts past the FLOWERING MAPLE - then stops, backtracks to

the tree, finds the tiny swatch of fabric. He starts off again..

.

but stops, smells the fabric. Something's not right. He runs

back in the opposite direction... Uh oh..

.

SMASH TO:

115 INT. SCOTTSDALE HOTEL - BEDROOM - LATE AFTERNOON 115

ON BELLA'S FACE: her eyes pop open. She's lying atop a bed,

fully clothed. She rises, reorienting.

116 INT. SCOTTSDALE HOTEL - LIVING ROOM - LATE AFTERNOON 116

The blinds are pulled. Alice and Jasper stare blankly at

a

T.V. set. Several plates of food crowd a table. Alice looks

up as Bella enters, looking at her cell phone.

BELLA

I wish he'd call.

ALICE

You should eat.

But Bella ignores the food. She sits heavily.

BELLA

They could get hurt. It's not

worth it.

JASPER

(insistent)

Yes. It is.

She's taken aback. It's the first time he's engaged with her.

JASPER

Edward's changed since he found

you. And none of us want to look

into his eyes for the next hundred

years if he loses you.

(he looks forward again)

It's worth it.

Suddenly, Alice REELS. Jasper goes to her, Bella follows.

JASPER

What do you see?

ALICE

(with deep worry)

The tracker. He just changed course..

.

Jasper quickly sets a pad of paper and pencil in front of her.

87.

JASPER

Where will it take him, Alice?

PUSH IN ON ALICE'S FACE as we-

FLASH POP TO - JAMES

A disorienting vision of him standing in a room full of..

.

ALICE

Mirrors. It's a room of mirrors.

Alice begins to draw at HYPER SPEED, closing her eyes, trying

to see it clearly.

BELLA

How do the visions work? Edward

said they weren't always certain.

JASPER

She sees the course people are on,

while they're on it. If they change

their minds, the visions change.

Bella looks over Alice's shoulder to see the drawing.

BELLA

So the course James is on now will

lead him to... a ballet studio?

ALICE

(looks up at her)

You've been here?

BELLA

No. I don't know. I used to take

ballet lessons as a kid. The

school had an arch like that.

JASPER

Was your school here in Phoenix?

BELLA

Yeah, around the corner from my house.

But I haven't been there in ten years.

JASPER

Do you have any reason to go now?

BELLA

No. Hell, no. I hated the place.

Alice and Jasper share a look, trying to figure this out.

Suddenly, Bella JUMPS as her cell phone RINGS. She picks it

up. Sees the caller I.D. and exhales relief. She answers..

.

88.

BELLA

Edward. Are you alright?

INTERCUT WITH:

117 INT. JEEP/EXT. WASHINGTON ROAD - DAY 117

Dr. Cullen drives the Jeep, fast, Emmett in the back, Edward in

the passenger seat on his cell phone.

EDWARD

I'm coming to get you.

(hates having to say

this)

We lost the tracker. The woman is

still in the area. Rosalie and

Esme are protecting your father.

BELLA

(sinking)

This is my fault. You warned me,

but I didn't think. I just..

.

EDWARD

Bella, we're in too deep. We can't

change how we feel..

.

BELLA

No... we can't.

(then)

When will you get here?

EDWARD

In a couple hours. Then you and

I

will go somewhere. Together. The

others will keep hunting.

(then, determined)

Bella, I swear to you, I'll do whatever

it takes to make you safe again.

Off Bella, her eyes welling..

.

118 EXT. SCOTTSDALE HOTEL - DAY 118

SEE Alice in the lobby, settling the bill. Jasper loads up

the car out front.

119 INT. SCOTTSDALE HOTEL - BEDROOM - DAY 119

Bella gathers her things, then her phone RINGS again.

INSERT CALLER I.D. -It reads "HOME." Bella answers -

BELLA

Mom, I'm so glad you got my -

89.

RENE (O.S.

)

(panicked)

Bella? Bella? Where are you?

BELLA

Calm down, Mom. Everything is fine,

okay? I'll explain every

HEAR RUSTLING on the line, as if Rene dropped the phone.

BELLA

... Mom? Are you there?

Then Bella HEARS a voice that sends a chill down her spine

JAMES (O.S.

)

Nice house you have here. Not the

best on the block, but comfortable.

INTERCUT WITH:

120 INT. RENE'S HOUSE, PHOENIX - DAY 120

VERY CLOSE ON JAMES, his sinister eyes and vicious smile.

JAMES

I was prepared to wait for you.

But then Mom came home after she

received a very worried call from

your Dad. It all worked out quite

well.

Bella's eyes are wild with fear.

JAMES

I must say, Forks High School doesn't

protect its students' privacy very

well. It was just too easy for

Victoria to find your previous address.

RENE (O.S.

)

Bella? Bella?..

.

BELLA

Leave my mother out of this.

JAMES

You're protective of her. That's

nice. You can still save her. But

you'll need to get away from your

friends. Can you do that?

BELLA

I... don't think so.

90.

JAMES

If your mother's life depends on it?

Bella is terrified, but there's no choice here.

BELLA

Where should I meet you?

James grins as he fingers a PHOTO of Bella that's attached to

the refrigerator with a magnet. It's the same photo Charlie

has of her, age 7, in a tutu, sitting on the floor.

JAMES

The old ballet studio around the

corner. And I'll know if you bring

anyone along. Poor mommy would pay

the price for that mistake.

(sniffs the air)

She smells like you. Delicious.

STAY ON BELLA as she hangs up, panicked. She starts flinging

open drawers, searching for a weapon - a pen, a sewing kit.

Useless. Then she remembers..

.

Her purse. She dumps out the contents, and FINDS the pepper

spray Charlie gave her. She clings to it, her only protection

now.

121 OMITTED 121

122 OMITTED 122

123 OMITTED 123

124 OMITTED 124

125 OMITTED 125

126 OMITTED 126

127 INT./EXT. SCOTTSDALE HOTEL - TWILIGHT - DRIVING 127

Bella walks through the lobby, scanning for Jasper and Alice.

She spots them outside under the porte cacher, loading the

Mercedes, deep in a heated discussion. She slips out the

opposite door, rushes toward a Taxi and jumps in, closes the

door. The DRIVER is an elderly woman with a hacking COUGH.

BELLA

(taking a breath for

courage)

8th and Palo Verde, please.

The taxi pulls out. Bella watches the hotel disappear. Off

her FACE IN THE REAR WINDOW..

.

91.

BELLA (V.O.

)

I've never given much thought to

how I would die..

.

128 EXT. SCOTTSDALE HOTEL - NIGHT - BELLA'S POV 128

Once again, we see the polished malls, the manicured cactus

gardens. All empty for the night.

BELLA (V.O.

)

But dying in the place of someone

I

love seems like a good way to go..

.

129 OMITTED 129

130 OMITTED 130

131 EXT. MIMI'S SCHOOL OF DANCE - NIGHT 131

Bella climbs out of the taxi. It pulls away, leaving her on the

curb facing the deserted building. Bella twirls her mother's

ring around her finger, then reaches for the pepper spray.

BELLA (V.O.

)

I can't bring myself to regret the

decisions that brought me face to

face with death... they also

brought me to Edward.

She slips the pepper spray into her jeans pocket. She wraps

her purse strap around her wrist. She takes a breath,

approaches the school. Peers in the windows. The blinds are

drawn. But from inside, we HEAR a faint sound..

.

RENE (O.S.

)

Bella? Bella?

It's time. Bella goes to the front door. It's unlocked.

132 OMITTED 132

133 INT. MIMI'S SCHOOL OF DANCE - STUDIO - NIGHT 133

Bella cautiously enters this grand, empty room of mirrors.

A

ballet bar wraps around the walls -

RENE (O.S.

)

Bella, where are you?

Bella whirls, trying to find its source. She follows the sound to

a cleaning supply CLOSET. She throws open the door to FIND

A T.V. - ON SCREEN A VIDEO PLAYS - Bella, age 7, hides in the

very closet the T.V. is in now. Little Bella looks up at us.

92.

RENE (O.S.

)

Don't you want to dance, baby?

Little Bella shakes her head stubbornly. The frame jiggles

as Rene hands someone the camera. Rene, ten years younger,

appears on screen and kneels next to Bella.

BELLA

Everyone makes fun of me.

RENE

But you're a wonderful dancer.

BELLA

Mom, I suck.

LAUGHTER behind Bella. She spins, trying to locate James in

the mirrors.

JAMES

That's my favorite part. Stubborn

child, weren't you?

Bella's face flushes with rage... and relief.

BELLA

She's not here.

JAMES

Sorry. But you really made it too easy.

Visible in the mirror, he sighs, disappointed. Then he steps

up next to her and points a VIDEO CAMERA at Bella.

JAMES

So to make things more entertaining,

I'm going to make a little film of our

time together. Borrowed this from

your house. Hope you don't mind.

(turns it on)

And... action!

Bella FLINGS her purse at him, and runs for the door.

JAMES

Excellent! An escape attempt.

Suddenly, he's right behind her. She freezes.

JAMES

It'll break Edward's little heart.

He smells her hair. Touches her throat.

BELLA

Edward has nothing to do with this.

93.

JAMES

He will. His rage will make for

more interesting sport than his

feeble attempt to protect you.

He's having too much fun to notice -the peppers spray in

her hand. She spins around and sprays him.

Then she runs, as James REELS back briefly. But he leaps

over her and lands RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER.

Amused, he flings her across the floor like a bowling ball.

She SMASHES hard into a mirrored column. James captures it

on film.

JAMES

Beautiful! Very visually dynamic.

I chose my stage well.

He advances toward her.

JAMES

Still stubborn, aren't you? Is that

what makes you special? Because

frankly, I don't see it.

He inhales as if he can taste her already

JAMES

Too bad he didn't have the strength

to turn you. Instead, he kept you

this fragile little human. It's

cruel, really.

James flips on the camera, but the lens is coated with pepper

spray. He tries to wipe it off.

JAMES

Well done! You've succeeded in

annoying me.

He STOMPS on her shin! HEAR her tibia SNAP! Bella SCREAMS in

agony.

JAMES

Tell Edward how much it hurts.

Abruptly, the camera is in her face

JAMES

Tell him to avenge you.

BELLA

No! Edward, don't..

.

94.

James inhales as her blood pools. He leans in, hungry. Bella,

half-conscious, watches him turn the camera on his own face

VIDEO CAMERA'S POV - ECU ON JAMES' FACE

JAMES

Cut! The end.

Suddenly - JAMES IS KNOCKED OUT OF FRAME!

He rises to find himself face to face with Edward. James

CHARGES Edward, forcing him up against a column.

JAMES

You're alone... because you're

faster than the others. But not

stronger.

James SMASHES Edward's face into the mirror until it cracks.

EDWARD

I'm strong enough to kill you.

Edward FLINGS James backwards - SMASHING through

a

freestanding mirror - into the doorway. He scoops Bella up

and leaps toward the balcony exit door - when suddenly he

and Bella are JERKED downward.

James YANKS Edward violently onto the floor - KNOCKING Bella

out of his arms - as James FLINGS Edward up into the top

window - EMBEDDING him in the casement and bricks.

James crouches beside Bella. He grabs her HAND

Looking directly at Edward with a sinister grin - he SINKS

HIS TEETH into Bella's hand! She SCREAMS in agony.

Edward's rage ERUPTS - he climbs out of the window casement

and SUICIDE-DIVE-BOMBS James, savagely PLOWING him through

the floorboards.

ON BELLA - as the venom travels through her veins.

BELLA'S POV - dark figures twist and fight, in and out of

focus.

Her eyes suddenly POP OPEN to see the EXPLOSIVE RAW REALITY

of James KICKING Edward, delivering death blows when -

Suddenly Edward's hand SHOOTS UP and GRABS James' ankle.

Edward ROARS up to his feet and SWINGS James around like

a

baseball bat, SMASHING him into mirror after mirror.

James is battered, beaten. Bella moans - and the sound of

her pain slices through Edward. In an animalistic fury,

Edward BITES OFF a piece of James' flesh ..

.

95.

WHIP PAN from Bella's horrified face to DR. CULLEN -now

standing beside Edward, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

Edward turns to see his father - and EMMETT, JASPER, and

ALICE, dropping down from the balcony.

Edward's expression changes -he realizes he's gone too far.

He backs off as his siblings crouch into attack mode and

LUNGE at James like a pack of animals.

Dr. Cullen rushes to the injured Bella who SCREAMS again in

pain. Edward dashes toward her -

BELLA'S POV -ON THE THREE CULLEN SIBLINGS, going in and out

of focus... it almost looks like a tribal dance as they rip

out the floorboards and build a fire ... it's like a funeral

pyre as they rip James apart, throwing limbs into the fire..

.

BACK ON BELLA - as Edward reaches her side. Dr. Cullen works

fast to assess her wounds, focusing on a massive bleed from her

leg. But clearly her hand hurts the most. She writhes in pain.

INTERCUT BELLA'S DISORIENTED POV WITH THE CHAOTIC REALITY:

Dr. Cullen applies pressure to the gash on her thigh -

DR. CULLEN

Her femoral artery's been severed.

She's losing too much blood

BELLA

It's on fire! My hand!

EDWARD

Venom -

DR. CULLEN

(working on Bella)

You have to make a choice. Either

let the change happen

EDWARD

No!

BELLA'S POV -ALICE appears behind Edward, fuzzy, indistinct.

ALICE

It's going to happen. I've seen it

EDWARD

It doesn't have to be that way.

DR. CULLEN

Alice, find me a tourniquet.

A

rag, a shirt.

96.

Alice holds her nose and avoids the blood as she rips the

sleeve off her blouse and kneels to aid Dr. Cullen.

BELLA

It's burning!

EDWARD

What's the other choice? You said

DR. CULLEN

(to Alice)

Tighter, above the knee

EDWARD

Carlisle.

DR. CULLEN

You can try to suck the venom out.

EDWARD

I - won't be able to stop

DR. CULLEN

Find the will to stop. But choose,

she only has minutes left.

Edward looks down at Bella, thrashing in pain. Finally,

Edward takes her hand. She tries to pull it away.

EDWARD

It's alright, Bella. I'll make it

go away.

He looks at her - then starts to suck the venom from her

hand. They never take their eyes off one another, the

connection palpable, intense..

.

CLOSE ON BELLA'S EYES -wild with pain. But subsiding..

.

CLOSE ON EDWARD'S EYES -the frenzy has begun. He sucks

harder. Hungrily. Anguished, he wants to stop but can't.

Dr. Cullen's voice sounds miles away..

.

DR. CULLEN

Stop. Her blood is clean, you're

killing her.

- but the bloodlust is too strong. He is killing her. Bella

looks at him, forgivingly, as she begins to lose consciousness..

.

BELLA'S POV -ON EDWARD -growing blurry... he disappears

into the blinding light. It's as if she's underwater, like

her dreams..

.

BELLA (V.O.

)

Death is peaceful. Easy.

97.

Bella starts to float away... we're losing her..

.

Suddenly from the darkness, Edward reaches out a hand..

.

A brilliant light flares..

.

134 BELLA'S FACE APPEARS IN THE WHITENESS

Eyes closed. But they slowly open. She squints at the light.

BELLA

Life... is harder..

.

An oxygen tube rests under her nose. She reaches for it,

confused. A hand stops her as her surroundings come into focus.

RENE (O.S.

)

You're awake, baby! You're okay!

!

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

Bella lies in a hospital bed. Bandaged, leg in a cast. In bad

shape. Rene hovers over her, tears in her eyes. On the dresser,

SEE get well cards and a PHOTO MONTAGE of her friends from Forks.

BELLA

Edward? Where's -

RENE

He's asleep.

She nods across the room to a chair in which Edward "sleeps.

"

RENE

He never leaves. And your dad's

down in the cafeteria.

BELLA

What... happened?

RENE

Baby, you fell down two flights of

stairs and through a window.

Bella is drawing a blank, confused. Rene jogs her memory

RENE

Edward came here to convince you to

come back to Forks. His father

brought him down. You went to their

hotel but you tripped on the stairs.

A moment... then Bella realizes it's a cover story. She nods.

BELLA

Sounds like me.

98.

Rene's cell phone BEEPS. She opens it. Reads a text, starts

typing in a reply.

RENE

It's Phil. He's worried about you.

BELLA

Mom, you're... texting.

RENE

(smiling)

I told him to stay in Florida. The

Suns signed him!

BELLA

That's great mom.

RENE

Jacksonville is always sunny and

you'll have your own bathroom..

.

BELLA

Mom, wait. I want to live in

Forks. I have Dad..

.

(re: the get well cards)

... and friends..

.

RENE

(re: Edward)

And he's there.

Bella shrugs, conceding the truth.

RENE

Charlie doesn't like him. Blames

him for your leaving.

BELLA

What do you think?

RENE

(lowering her voice)

I think that boy is in love with

you.

Bella smiles. Rene grins. Bella glances at Edward.

BELLA

Um, Mom, would you mind getting Dad?

I

want to talk to him. Apologize.

RENE

I'm sure he doesn't care about

that, Baby. But I'll go get him.

99.

Rene kisses Bella's forehead. Exits. Bella watches her go.

The door shutting behind her. Bella turns back to find

Edward standing next to her with deep concern. Her eyes

well. He kisses her forehead soothingly.

BELLA

Is James - did you -

?

EDWARD

We took care of him. And the

woman, Victoria, she ran off.

She closes her eyes with relief, then looks at him.

BELLA

I'm alive because of you.

EDWARD

(darkens)

You're in here because of me.

Her wounds cause him pain. He strokes her face.

EDWARD

The worst of it... was thinking

I

couldn't stop -

BELLA

But you did.

EDWARD

Bella, you should go to Jacksonville.

Where I can't hurt you anymore..

.

BELLA

What? No! I want to be with you!

I

don't want

EDWARD

(sitting next to her)

Sssh. It's alright. I'm not going

anywhere. I'm right here..

.

He wraps an arm around her. As she curls up in his arms..

.

DISSOLVE TO:

135 EXT. FORKS, WASHINGTON - LATE AFTERNOON 135

An AERIAL SWEEP over the lush green forests. We're back in

the misty, damp beauty of the Pacific Northwest..

.

100.

136 EXT. CHARLIE'S HOUSE - BEAUTIFUL LATE AFTERNOON 136

At a picnic table, Charlie cleans a fish with a big knife.

Edward waits awkwardly near his Volvo, dressed in an elegant

suit. But even calm Edward is unnerved by Charlie's glare. The

front door opens and they look up to see

BELLA -framed in the doorway in a stunning long dress. Edward

is enchanted. Bella descends the steps with difficulty, due to

her LEG CAST. Charlie edges out Edward to help her down.

BELLA

Alice lent me the dress. It was the

only thing that would fit over my

cast. Is it too...

?

EDWARD

You're perfect... I'll take good

care of her, Chief.

CHARLIE

Heard that before.

Edward moves to open the car door. Charlie holds Bella back.

CHARLIE

(sotto)

I put new pepper spray in your bag.

BELLA

Dad.

CHARLIE

... and... you look beautiful.

Father and daughter share a smile..

.

137 EXT./INT. MANSION, VIEW POINT INN - TWILIGHT 137

Edward's Volvo pulls up to this lovely inn. He helps Bella

out of the car, and begins to guide her through the dining

room. Mr. Molina and other teachers are there. We may

notice the back of a Redhead, mingling with the chaperones.

BELLA

I can't believe you're making me do

this.

He just grins. Edward guides her around a corner to..

.

138 EXT. MANSION BACKYARD (CONTINUOUS) - TWILIGHT 138

THE PROM - Monte Carlo style. Gaming tables and roulette

wheels. Guys in tuxes and girls in gowns gamble for prizes,

dance and socialize.

101.

BELLA

You really are trying to kill me.

EDWARD

Prom is an important rite of

passage. I don't want you to miss

anything.

She can't be mad at him, just shakes her head affectionately.

They continue into the prom. Several heads turn. Bella sees

THE DANCE FLOOR, where a gap has formed. In the middle, two

couples whirl gracefully. It's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and

Emmett, looking absolutely stunning.

Rosalie glances over; indifference has replaced fury. But

Alice waves brightly. Bella returns it with a smile as we

hear a crossfade into the next track-

BELLA'S POV - THE DJ BOOTH

It's Eric at the turntables, making the room bounce! Next to

him, Angela wears the headphones, flipping through a stack of

vinyl. They nod at Bella - she shoots them a smile when -

A FLASHBULB gets her attention

BELLA'S POV - PHOTOGRAPHER'S STATION

Mike and Jessica stand in front of an Aston Martin cut-out.

Bella catches their eye - Mike does his best James Bond

impersonation. Jessica poses like Pussy Galore.

Edward smirks, then turns to Bella

EDWARD

Shall we?

BELLA

(laughs, then realizes)

You're serious.

He doesn't wait for an answer, more or less CARRIES her to

the DANCE FLOOR - then places her feet atop his own... and

starts to move. She actually begins to enjoy it.

EDWARD

See? You're dancing.

BELLA

At prom.

As they dance, she feels his grace, his strength. Becomes

thoughtful. Finally, she looks at him.

102.

BELLA

Edward... why did you save me?

(off his questioning look)

If you'd let the venom spread,

I could've been like you by now.

EDWARD

(stops, horrified)

You don't know what you're saying.

You don't want this.

BELLA

I want you. Always.

EDWARD

(angry)

I won't end your life for you.

He keeps dancing, slowly, hoping his was the last word.

BELLA

I'm dying anyway. Every minute,

I get closer, older

EDWARD

That's how it's supposed to happen.

BELLA

Not the way Alice saw it.

(off his sharp look)

I heard her. She saw me like you.

EDWARD

Her visions change, Bella.

BELLA

Based on what someone decides. And

I've decided.

He looks at her, angry.

EDWARD

Is that what you dream about?

Becoming a monster?

BELLA

I dream about being with you forever.

EDWARD

You really want this?

BELLA

Yes.

He lowers his lips to her neck. One bite is all it would take.

103.

EDWARD

You're ready right now?

BELLA

Yes.

His lips hover over her skin, a long beat... then he presses his

lips to her throat. Not a bite. A kiss. He looks at her.

EDWARD

You're going to have a long and

happy life with me. Isn't that

enough?

She looks at him... and finally smiles.

BELLA

For now.

They WHIRL around, gliding on his grace, never looking away from

one another, as we CRANE UP on them, in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

These violent delights have violent ends... And in their triumph die, like fire and powder... Which, as they kiss, consume... Gran? Edward, don't! She will see you. Okay. Grandma, I would like you to meet... Happy birthday, Bella. Happy birthday, Bells. I thought we agreed, no presents. Well, the one from me is not wrapped. So, don't count. It's actually great. Thanks, Dad. Uh, goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me. It's to put your pictures in, from senior year. Senior year. How'd you get so old so fast? - I didn't. It's not that old. - I don't know. Is that a grey hair? No! No way! Happy Birthday. It's really funny. Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed deaths. The Rangers are searching for the killer animal... Oh, it's Bella. Bella! Today is the big day, Bella. Uh, R and J essay due? - Oh, yeah! Wherefore art thou, Bella? I wanna take a picture of you guys. My Mom... ...wants me to put together, like... ...a scrapbook full of memories. - Oh, of course, yeah. I take them, I'm not in them. - No, no, no, come here. You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right? Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys. It's good. Oh, good. Cullen's here. Well, catch you later. Happy birthday. - Don't remind me. Bella, your birth is definitely something to celebrate. But my aging is not. - Your aging? I think 18 is all youngster, don't worry about that. It's one year older than you. No, it isn't. I'm a hundred and nine. - Wow! Maybe I should not be dating such an old man. It's gross! I should feel certainly repulse. We have to go to class. - Yeah. Wait a second. Someone wants you. Bella. - Jacob! I'll leave you to talk. Hello, biceps! You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you. Well, I'm just filling out, Bella. You know, wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more. We should switch schools. Then you can come hang out with the pale faces. I'm alright. I prefer the Res school's exclusivity. They let any old rift raft into this place. I see. Why are you summing it? I was just buying a part for the Rabbit. You should really come, take a ride, when it's done. Is it fast? - Huh, it's decent. Okay. - Okay, good. Hey, happy birthday. Your Dad told my Dad. So... Yeah, of course, he did. I saw this the other day and thought of you. It catches bad dreams. It's perfect. Thank you. - No problem. See you soon. Bye. - Yeah, see you later. So, how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't? Because I have nothing to give back to you. Bella, you give me everything just by breathing. See? Thank you. That's all I want. Bella! Happy Birthday! - Shhh! I thought, I said you, no presents. I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it! You're gonna wear it tonight, our house. Come on, please? It will be fun. Okay. alright. - Great! Okay, I'll see you at 7:00. Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing. Sorry, Bella. Happy... Never mind. You can't trust vampires. Trust me! O, my love! My wife! Death that hath sucked the honey of thy breath. Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks. And death's pale flag is not advanced there. I hate being celebrated. There are worse tragedies. Hm, look at Romeo. He kills his true love out of sheer stupidity. Yeah. Though I do envy him, one thing. Juliet. She's like perfect. If you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing. No, not the girl, dear. The suicide. It's nearly impossible for... ...some people. For humans, a little poison... ...a dagger to the heart... So many different options. Why would you say that? Because I considered it once. I didn't know, if I'd get to you in time. I had to come up with some kind of... ...plan. And what was the plan? I would go to Italy, ...and provoke the Volturi. The what? - The Volturi... Now, who would like to repeat the last few lines... just to show, they were paying attention? Mr. Cullen. Oh, yes, Mr. Birdy. O, here. Will I set up my everlasting rest, And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And lips, O you, the doors of breath, ...seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Eyes on the screen, people. Thus with a kiss I die. The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family. I guess, the closest thing to royalty my world has. Is that Carlisle? - Yeah. He lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course, but... ...respect for the arts and science as at least. And the law... ...above all of law. And vampires have laws? Not very many. There's only one and it's regularly enforced. What is it? To keep the existence of our kind a secret. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, And we don't kill conspicuously. Unless, of course, you want to die. We have to talking about that. I can't even think... ...about someone hurting you. Bella, the only thing that can hurt me is you. And I don't have anything else to be afraid of. That's not true. Victoria? She will come for me one day. Alice will see what she decides and... ...we will be ready. - I can protect you. If you change me. Bella, you already do protect me. You're my only reason... ...to stay alive, if that's what I am. But it's my job to protect you. From everyone except my sister. It's time! It's time! It's time! It's time! Sorry about all this. We tried to rein Alice in. Like it's even possible. Happy big Birthday, Bella! - Thanks. I found it in your bag, mind? Dating an older woman? Hot! What? You first, Rosalie. It's a necklace. Alice picked it up. - Thanks. Show me the love! This is from Emmett. Already installed it in your truck. Finally, a decent sound system for that piece of... Hey, don't... don't hate the truck. Open Esme and Carlisle's. Just a little something to brighten your day. We think, you looking kind of pale lately. Paper cut. Jas... Jas! It's okay. It's just a little... ...blood. Get Jasper out of here. I'm sor... I'm sorry, I can't. I'll have to stitch this up in my office. Check on Jasper. I'm sure, he's very upset with himself. And I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now. Edward? I never wanted that party. - It's not your fault. Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us. How do you do it? Years and years of practice. Did you ever think it of... ...just doing it the easier way? No. I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. Brings me happiness. Even if I'm damned about this. Damned? Like... like hell? Carlisle, you can't be damned. You couldn't, it's impossible. Thank you, Bella. You always been very... ...gracious about us. So, that's it? That's why he won't change me? Imagine the situation in reverse. If you believed as Edward does... ...would you take away his soul? You can't protect me. From everything. At some point, something's gonna separate us. It's gonna be an accident, ...or illness, ...or old age. As long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me. That's not a solution, it's a tragedy. You're not gonna love me when I look like a grandmother. Bella, do you not understand my feelings for you? No? Carlisle told me... ...how you feel about your soul. I don't believe that. So don't worry about mine. You should go inside. It's still my birthday. Can I ask one thing? Kiss me? I love you. I love you. Hi. Come for a walk with me. We got to leave Forks. Why? Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks. People are starting to notice. Okay, I... I gotta think of something to say to Charlie. When you say "we"... I mean to my family and myself. Edward, what happened with Jasper, ...it's nothing. - You're right. It was nothing. Nothing the way I always expected. And nothing compared to what could have happened. You just don't belong to my world, Bella. I belong with you. No, you don't. I'm coming. Bella. I don't want you to come. You don't want me? No. This changes things. alright. But if it's not too much to ask... ...can you at least promise me something? Don't do anything reckless. For Charlie's sake. And I'll promise something to you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. And you can go on with your life... ...without any interference from me. It will be like... I never existed, I promise. If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want without you. - It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me. I'm not good enough for you? I'm just sorry, I let this go on for so long. Please... ...don't. Goodbye. Edward? Edward! Edward! I'll try to call Cullens place again. The Cullens left town, Charlie. - Good riddance! Where did they go? We'll find her, Charlie. - Thanks, Harry. Charlie? She's alright. I got her. Thank you, Sam. Alice, ...you have disappeared. Like everything else. But who else can I talk to? I'm lost. When you left... and he left... You took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look... It's like a huge hole... ...has been punched through my chest. But in a way I'm glad. The pain is my only reminder that he was real... ...that you all were. alright, that's it. What? You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother. I'm not leaving Forks. Bells... ...he's not coming back. I know. It's just not normal, this behavior. Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, ...and you Mother. Baby, I... I don't want you to leave. I don't. But... just go... Go to Jacksonville, make some new friends... I like my old friends. - Well, you never see them anymore. I do, yeah. I'm... ...gonna go shopping tomorrow, with Jessica. You hate shopping. I... I need a girl's night out. alright. Girl's night. Shopping. I like it, go. Buy some good stuff. Hi, Jessica, it's Bella. Oh, yeah, Bella Swan. I don't know, why you wanna sit through all those zombies eating people, ...and no hot guys kissing anybody. It's gross. Like why there are so many zombie movies anyway? Is it supposed to like draw a parallel with leprosy? My cousin had leprosy, it's not funny, you know? And like is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism? Because don't be so pleased with your own like... ...self-reverential cleverness, you know? Like, some girls like to shop. Not all girls, apparently. I was surprised you called at all, you know? Like, your depression thing. I'm totally... totally worried. After a while, it's like, she's still bumming? And I'm going through stuff too, you know? Like Mike deciding he wanted to "I just be friends? " That's hard, you know? What's up, guys? Where you going? Keep walking. This is dangerous. Dude, come on. I think, I know those guys. Well, they seem great. Can we go? I just need to see something. Hey, girlie! alright, alright! We got a taker. Turn around. Sorry, I thought you were somebody else. That's cool! I'll be whomever you want to be, honey. So, what do you say? You promised me nothing reckless. You promised, it would as you never existed. You lied. - Say some, babe? You know what? Never mind. Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Hey, um, what the hell is wrong with you? Just curious. I thought that I saw something. You're insane, actually. Or suicidal. That homeboy could have been a psycho. I was about to end up in a FBI interview room, ...like some lame TV show. Oh, that was such a rush. Awesome! So, you're an adrenaline junky now? That's cool! You can go bungee jumping. You don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle! Crazy! Alice, I saw him. Maybe I'm crazy now, but I guess that's okay. If the rush of danger is what it takes to see him... ...then that's what I'll find. Bella! Where the hell have you been, crazy? I... brought you something. - Okay. It's a little crazy. Wow, scrap metal! You shouldn't have. - I saved them from the junkyard. I think, they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth. ...but then I thought that... if I had a mechanic-type friend to help me out, Huh, me? Being the mechanic-type friend? - That's right. Since when are you into motorcycles? - Since now. I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless. Yeah, it's completely stupid and reckless. When do we start? Now. Please. - alright. Oh, hey, be careful. These things are actually really... ...heavy. So, Jacob, you're like buff. How that can happen? You're like 16, I don't get it. Age is just a number, baby. What, you're like 40, now? Feels like that sometimes. That song was good. You don't like it? I don't really like... ...music anymore kind of... Okay. No more music. I was thinking, if we're gonna do this everyday, ...and hopefully we will... We have to, like, fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking that I'm a bad influence on you. You influence me? Please. Are you...? I'm older than you. So that makes me the influencer and you the influence. No, no, no. My size and knowledge base actually makes me older than you. Because of your gentle paleness and lack of know-how. I convinced you to build two-wheeled death machines with me. Don't you think that makes you funny, young and naive? Okay. So, where do we stand? I'm thirty five... ...and you might be like 32. - Come on. Yo, Jake, you in there? - No, it's okay. It's... It's just my boys. Hey, Jake. - Hey. Guys, this is Bella. Bella, that's Quil and Embry. I'm Quil Ateara. So the bike building story is true. Oh, yeah, yeah! I taught him everything he knows. What about the part where you're his girlfriend? Uh, we're friends, you know? - Hmm. Burn! Actually, I remember, I said she's a girl and a friend. Embry, do you remember him making that distinction? Nope! So you guys have girlfriends. It's awesome. Yeah, right. Quil's actually taken his cousin to prom. Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny. Jesus! I got five bucks on Quil. - You're on. Dear Alice, I wish, I had your real address. I wish, I could tell you about Jake. He makes me feel better. I mean, he makes me feel alive. The hole in my chest... ...while when I'm with Jake, It's like, it almost healed. For a while. Quil keeps asking to come over. I think he likes you a little too much. Oh, I'm really not into the whole cougar thing, you know? What's up with you and age? I mean, how old was that Cullen guy anyway? But even Jake can't keep the dreams away. Hey, Bella! You're alright. You're okay? - No. I thought this thing was starting to work, ...but I guess not. Can I ask you something? Hanging out with Jacob... ...does seems to take your mind off things for a bit, doesn't it? You know, sometimes... ...you gotta learn to love what's good for you. You know, what I mean? Of course, what do I know? I'm just a terminal bachelor. Famous ladies man. Okay... Go to bed. I love you. If I told you, ...I couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you say? Are you doubting your mad skills? No, definitely not. I mean, they're all fine. It's just... May be if I was smarter would have dragged out to rebuild them. If you told me, you couldn't fix these bikes. I would say that that's... ...really too bad but... ...he's gonna find something else to do. Is that Sam Uley? Yeah, and his cult. Oh, my God! Did you see that? They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush. Rush? - Most of us jump from lower down. We'll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples. Is some kind of beef with them or something? Oh, no. They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now, look at him. - That's Embry? Yeah. - What happened to him? He missed some school... ...and all of a sudden started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look, ...like he's waiting for me or something. It's kinda starting to freak me out. Well, you should just avoid him. I'll try. Okay. You look scared. - I'm not. Alright! Brake. Clutch. Good. Gas. Ready? Now slowly... release the clutch. Bella. Stop. You alright? I'm gonna go again. Hit the brake! I wanna go again. - Are you trying to get yourself killed? I'll try again. - No, forget it. No more bikes. Man, your head. Oh, my God, I'm sorry. You're apologizing for bleeding? Yeah, I guess, I am. It's just blood, Bella. No big deal. What are you staring at? You're sort of beautiful. How hard did you hit your head? I don't know. Let's go. I did see something in the woods. - Sure, baby, I believe you. No, he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky. It was jet black and huge. On all fours, it was still taller than a person. A bear, may be? Or an alien. You're lucky that you didn't get probed. Oh, yeah. Well, I saw it. You're not the only one. My Dad's been getting reports at the station. Like five hikers been killed by some bear. But they can't find the bear. Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend. So, I mean... Bella is back. Yeah, I guess so. - Huh, that's... Welcome. So listen, not now that... You know, you're talking and... ...eating again, you know? You gotta get that protein in there. I was just wondering, if you wanted to go see a movie with me. Yeah, sure. Yeah, I do. Cool, um, let me see... We could check out "Love spelled backwards is love. " Yeah, it's a dumb title, but, um, it's a romantic comedy. I mean, it's supposed to be. - No. No romance. How about "Face Punch"? You heard of that? Well, it's an action movie. - Yeah, it's perfect. With guns... adrenaline... ...it's my thing - Okay. We should get a bunch of people to go. Do you guys wanna go see... ..."Face Punch"? - "Face Punch"? Yeah! Mike, hey, we were supposed to watch that? Remember the trailer's like... - Yeah? Punch his face in. - I don't remember that. Movie night with Bella! So, "Face Punch", huh? You like action movies? Not really. I heard it sucks. Bad. Hey, are you even old enough to see this movie? I mean, you know, without adult supervision? - Right, yeah. Well, she's buying my ticket for me. - She's buying it, okay. Jessica bailed and Angela's got the stomach flu ...so Eric's taking care of her. So, it's just us three. - Great. Great. - Yeah. Put the gun down. Put your gun down or I'm gonna blow your freaking head off. Both of you! Put both of your guns down or I'm gonna blow both of your freaking heads off. Alright, let's do this! Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up! Jesus! - What a marshmallow! You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit. Yeah, I'll keep my eye open for that. I feel bad. He probably has that flu that's... ...going around. What? I can't hold your hand? - No, of course, you can. I just think it means something really different to you. So... Okay, tell me something. You like me, right? And you think, I'm sorta beautiful? Jake, please... don't do this. Why? Because you are about to ruin everything. And I need you. Well, I've got loads of time. I'm not gonna give up. I don't want you to. But... It's just because I don't want you to go anywhere. It's... it's really selfish. You know, I'm not like a car that you can fix up. I'm never gonna run right. So I should be fair to you. It's because of him, right? Look, I know what he did to you. But, Bella, I would never, ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let you down. You can count on me. Well... I need to go home. I'm... I was feeling sick before the movie, okay? What is your problem? - Right now? You are my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital? Jake... Jake, the movie's over. What are you doing? Jake, you're really hot. Like, you feel like you have a fever. Are you okay? I don't know what's happening. I gotta go. That dude is weird. Jake. Uh, your Dad says you have mono. He won't let me visit but... would you call me? Hey, uh, it's me again. I just... I'm sorry about what I said at the movie theatre. I just wanted to hear your voice. So, no pressure. Jacob, please call me. Okay, we should be back around three. Hey! Look, I don't have to go fishing today. - Yes, you do. Yeah, you do. Go. What are you talking about? Just be careful. - I always am. Those bears won't get the drop on me, Bella. My kung foo is strong. Jake! You cut your hair? And got a tattoo? Bella... I thought you were too sick to come outside. Or pick up the phone when I'd call. Go away. - What? Go away. What happened to you? What's wrong? Hey, what happened? Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening? Sam's trying to help me, don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame, How about those filthy bloodsuckers, you love? The Cullens. I don't know what are you talking abØut. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You been lying to everyone. Charlie... But you can't lie to me. Not anymore, Bella. - Come on! Jacob! Look, Bella... We can't be friends anymore. Jake, I know that I have been... ...hurting you. It's... it's killing me. It kills me. If you, may be, give me like some time. Don't! It's not you. It's not you, it's me, right? Really? It's true! It is me. I'm not good. I used to be... a great kid. Not anymore. It doesn't even matter, alright? This is over. You can't break up with me. I mean... I mean, you're my best friend. You promised me. I know. I promised that I won't hurt you, Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home. And don't come back. Ør you're gonna get hurt. Alice... Things are... Things are bad again. Without Jake, I just... I can't stand it. I don't see Edward anymore. Now it really feels like he never existed. I will find a place where I can see him again. Bella. - Laurent! I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullens, but... the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a, um, ...a pet of theirs? Yeah. You could say that. Do they Cullens visit often? Lie. Yeah, absolutely, all the time. - Lie better. I'll tell them that you stopped by. I probably shouldn't tell... ...to Edward. Because he's pretty protective. - But he's far away, isn't he? Why are you here? I came as a favor to Victoria. Victoria? She asked me to see if you were still... ...under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edwards mate... ...given he killed hers. An eye for an eye. Threaten him. - Edward would know who did it! And he'd come after you. I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him... ...if he left you here unprØtected? Victoria won't be happy about me killing you. But I can't help myself. You're so mouthwatering. - Please, don't! I mean, you'd helped us. - Shhhh! Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, ...where as I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing. Edward, I love you. I don't believe it. Dad, I saw them! What's the matter? - In the woods. They are not bears! What you mean in the woods? Bella, what the hell were you doing out in the woods? They are wolves. I mean, they're like huge wolves! Are you sure about that, Bella? - Yeah, I just saw them. They were after... something. Wolves? You saw? Alright. Well, Harry, ...feel like going hunting? Can you get some of your guys together? Sure, yeah. I'll... I'll just... I know that those wolves will be dead. And Laurent would have told her I'm unprotected. Victoria. I should go to the station. Dad, you should... You should go. You can just stay in the house? Bella! Oh, you scared me. What the hell are you doing? - Back up. I'm coming up. Look, look, I'm sorry. For what? - I wish I could explain, ...but I literally... can't! Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone? One that wasn't yours to share. Well, that's what it's like for me. Or worse. You have no idea, how tight I'm bounded. I hate this. I hate what they have done to you. I mean, the killer part is you already know! Bella, do you remember, when walked on the beach in La Push? The sto... The story... The story about the cold ones. I guees, I understand why that's the only part you remember. There must gotta be something You can do... No. I'm in it for life. May be we should just get out of here for a while. We'll just leave. Just you and me. You can do that? I'll do it for you. It's not something I can just run away from, Bella. But I would run away with you. If I could. I gotta go. They'll certainly wonder where I am. Come here. Please... Try to remember. It would be so much easier if you knew... I tried, but... Jake. Jake, what are you doing? Wait, Jake. Jake! Edward, I'm scared. You should be. Really it's just like an old story... That we're not supposed to say anything about... Did you know, the Quileute are supposed to be descendants from wØlves? Bella. I need to see him. He's not in. I'm sorry, really need to see him. - Bella? What did you do? Okay, what did you do? - Hey! What did you do to him? - Easy! He didn't want this! - But we do. What did he do? What did he tell you? - Both of you calm... Nothing! He told me nothing, because he's scared of you! Too late, now. - Bella, get back. Paul, calm down now. Bella! Run! Jake, run! Take Bella back to Emily's place. Guess the wolf's out of the bag. Alice... Is it possible that everything is true? The fairy tales and horror stories? Is it possible that there isn't anything sane and normal at all? Hey, I think, we should go back and see if Jacob's okay. I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serve him right. No way. Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I gotta fiver says, Paul doesn't touch him. Come on in, Bella. We won't bite. Speak for yourself. Oh, hey, about Emily... Sam's fiance, ...don't stare. It bugs him. Why would I stare? You guys hungry? Like I have to ask... Who's this? Bella Swan. Who else? So, you're the vampire girl. So, you're the wolf girl. Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one. Save some for your brothers. And the ladies first. Muffin? - Sure. Thanks. Leave it to Jake upto find a way around Sam's gag order. He didn't say anything to me. - That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. Alright, check it out! We can hear each other's thoughts. Will you just shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it! This chick runs with vampires. I can't really run with vampires. Because they are fast. Yeah? Oh, we are faster. Freaked out yet? You're not the first monsters, I met. Jake's right. You are good with the weird. Sorry. So you're a werewolf? Yeah, last time I checked. A few lucky members of the tribe that have the gene. If a bloodsucker moves into town, and the fever sets in. Mono? Yeah, I wish. You can't find a way to stop? I mean it's wrong. It's not a life-style choice, Bella. I was born this way, I can't help it. You are such a hypocrite. What, I'm not the right kind of monster for you? It's not what you are. It's what you do. They never hurt anybody. You killed people, Jake. Bella, we're not killing anyone. Then, who is? We're trying to protect you people from them. The only thing we do kill. Vampires. Jake, you can't... Don't worry, we can't touch your little precious Cullens. Unless they violate the Treaty. It's not what I'm saying. You can't kill vampires, though. They will kill you. - Really? We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough. Laurent? And his redhead girlfriend is next. Vic... Victoria is here? - Was. We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. But she keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after. - I do. Me. Don't worry, we've got this place covered. She won't get near you or Charlie. But you gotta be careful. She's fast, you don't know, how fast she is. You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting. Alright, I better go. And you gotta go. - Yeah. I got a vampire to kill. Alice, I'm alright. Until I'm alone. And lately, that's all the time. Jacob's gone, he's hunting for Victoria. And Charlie is hunting Jacob. And you're gone. And so is Edward. And I just have nothing now. You got something, Harry? Nope, nothing. But I realize where I have to go, What I have to do to see him again. Don't do this. You wanted me to be human. Watch me. Please? For me? You won't stay with me any other way. Bella. Please. Breathe! Breathe! Come on, Bella. Breathe. Bella? Bella, can you hear me? Jake. What the hell were you thinking, huh? I just needed to see something. Take her home. I'm gonna go help over at Harry's place. What happened at Harry's? Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Charlie and my Dad are at Harry's place with his family. Is he okay? - He's gone. Come on, I'll give you sØmething to dry and drive you home. Hundred and eight degrees over here. God! My hands are freezing. It must be nice, never getting cold. It's a wolf thing. - It's not. It's a Jacob thing. You're just warm. You're like, your own sun. This is better. Now that you know about me. But...? You saw what happened to Emily. Sam got angry, ...lost it for a split second... ...Em was standing too close. He will never be able to take that back. What if I get mad at you? Sometimes... I feel like, I'm gonna disappear. You need not hear it from me. But I always will. You're not gonna loose yourself. I won't let that happen. How? I'll tell you all the time. How special you are. Thank you... ...for everything. Wait! There's a vampire. - How do you know? I can smell it. I'm getting you out. That's Carlisle's car! They're here. Bella, it's a trick. Stop! You gotta come with me. They won't hurt me. If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The treaty says we can only defend our own lands. I can't protect you here. - Okay, it's okay. You don't have to. You're about to cross a line. - Then don't draw one. Please. Alice! - You're dead! Bella? - What are you...? I'm sorry, I just... I can't believe you're here. Is... Is...? Would you like to explain to me how you're alive? What? - I saw a vision of you. You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean, what about Charlie? What about...? - I didn't try to kill myself. I was cliff jumping. Recreationally! It was fun. I have never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy. Did you... did you tell him? - No. He only calls once in a few months. He said he wants to be alone. Aw, what is that God awful wet dog smell? That's probably me. Or... it's Jacob. Jacob who? Jacob's kind of a werewolf. Ugh! Bella! Werewolf's are not good company to keep! Speak for yourself. I had to see if you were safe. I thought you couldn't protect me here. Guess, I don't care. Well, I'm not gonna hurt her. No, you're just a harmless Cullen. We're talking about the other bloodsucker... ...who tried to kill Bella because of you. Victoria? - Yeah, Victoria has been around. I didn't see her. I didn't see you getting pulled out of the water either. I can't see past you and your pack of mutts! Don't get me upset. - Hey, stop! Things are gonna get very ugly! - Stop! Stop! Stop! I will give you a minute. You're going anywhere, you're gonna come back, right? As soon as you put the dog out. Is he...? Are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying? No. It's just Alice. And she can stay as long as she like. Are the rest coming back? No. Not that I know of. Anything else? That's it. Well, if that's all, then you better go run back to Sam. I have done it again. I keep breaking my promise. We don't have to do this to each other. Yes, we do. Bella... Stay with me forever. Swan Residence. He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral. Who is that? What? - Always in the way. Who was that? - Bella, step back. Jacob, who was that? - Stop. Bella, it's Edward. He thinks you are dead. Rosalie told him, why I came here. Why would you...? Why didn't you let me speak to him? He didn't ask for you. - I don't care! Bella, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too. He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember? But I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt. What about your Dad? I'm eighteen, I'm legally free to go. And I left a note. Please, Bella. Just... stay here. Not for Charlie. For me... I gotta go. I'm begging you. Please. Bye, Jacob. Okay. So you made up your mind? I'm afraid your particular gifts... ...are too valuable to destroy. But if you're unhappy with your lot, ...join us. We would be delighted to utilize your skills. Won't you consider staying with us? You know what will happen anyway. Not without cause. Such a waste. I'm guessing you didn't rent this car? I figured, you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto. Not today. What? What are you seeing? - They refused him. So...? - He's gonna make a scene. Show himself to the humans. - No! When? He's gonna wait until noon, when the sun's at it's highest. Alice, you gotta hurry up. - There's Volterra. Why are they all in red? - San Marcos Day festival. They're commemorating the expulsion of the vampires from the city. It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself. We have 5 minutes. - You know, Bella? Breathe. Alice?! Bella, you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go, he will read my thoughts... ...he'll think I'm lying and rush into it. Where do I go? - He'll be under the clock tower. Go! No! Heaven. You have to move! Open your eyes, look at me. I'm alive. You have to move! Bella? You're here. - Yeah. You're alive! Yes. I needed you to see me once. You had to know that I was alive. You didn't have to feel guilty or anything. I can let you go now. You never had to let it go. I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist. But you said... - I lied. I had to lie and you believe me so easily. Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me. I'm nothing... human. Nothing. Bella, you're everything to me. Everything. I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen. Aro wants to speak with you again. No rules were broken. Nevertheless, we should take this conversation... ...to a more appropriate venue. Fine. Bella, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival? The girl comes with us. - No. You can go to hell. Come on, guys. It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene. We wouldn't. Enough! Jane. Aro send me to see what's taking so long. Just do as she says. Go ahead. Are you scared? Are you? No. Good afternoon. Is she human? - Yes. Does she know? - Yes. Then why would... She wants to be... And so she will be. - Or dessert! Sister, sent you out to get one and you bring back two. And a half. Such a clever girl. What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. They are so rare. "La Tua Cantante. " 'Your Singer' Your blood appeals to you so much... ...it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her? It's not without difficulty. - Yes, I can see that. Aro can read every thought I ever had. With one touch. And now you know everything. So, get on with it. You're quite soul reader yourself, Edward. Though... ...you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating! I would love to see if... ...you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor? Interesting. I see nothing. I wonder if... Let's see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we, Jane? No! - Pain. Stop! Stop, please! Stop! Stop! Just stop hurting him, please! Please! Jane? Master? Go ahead, my dear. This may hurt just a little. Remarkable! She confounds us all. So, what we do with you now? You already know what you're going to do, Aro. She knows too much, she's a liability. That's true. Felix? Please! No, no! Please! Kill me... kill me. Not him. How extraordinary. You would give up your life... ...for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster. Just get away from him! You don't know a thing... ...about his soul. Maybe it's one or the other. This is a sadness. If only it be your intention to give her immortality. Wait! Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself. Mesmerizing! To see, what you have seen. Before it is happened. Your gifts... ...will make for an intriguing... ...immortal. Isabella. Go now. Make your preparations. Let's be done with this. Heidi will arrive, any moment. Thank you... ...for the visit. - We'll return the favØr. I would advise... ...that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances. Goodbye... ...my young friends. Nice fishing, Heidi. Yes, they do look rather juicy. Save some for me. This way, please. Stay together. You're here. You can sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up. Bella, the only reason that I left... ...was because I thought I was protecting you. I needed you to have a chance... ...at a normal, happy life. It was so easy for you to leave. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in a 100 years. I swear... I will never fail you again. I'm so sorry. Charlie's coming. - Hey! You okay? Fine. Dad, you don't have to worry. Yeah, last time you said that you took off. I didn't see you for three days. I'm really sorry, Dad. Bella, do not ever do that to me again. Ever. And you're grounded... ...for the rest of your life. Okay. I'm not technically breaking any of his rules. He did say, I couldn't take a step inside through the door. I came in through the window. He's not going to forgive me easily. I know. Can you? I hope you can because... I honestly don't know how to live without you. Come here. Once Alice changes me, ...you can't get rid of me. She won't need to change you. There are always ways to keep the Volturi in the dark. No. No! You all know what I want. And I know, how much I'm asking for. The only thing I can think of... for... ...it to be fair is to just vote. You don't know what you just... - Just... shut up! Alice? I already consider you my sister. Yes! - Thank you. I vote, yes. It would be nice to not wanna kill you all the time. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, both of you, for the way I've acted. And I'm really grateful... ...that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there had been someone to vote no for me. So... no. I vote hell yeah! We can pick a fight with these Volturi's some other way. I already consider you, a part of the family. Yes! Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means. - You've chosen not to live without her, ...which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son. I'll wait until after graduation... ...to make it easier on Charlie. I want you to be the one to do it. He wants to talk to me. See, you're still alive for now. He thinks, it's me keeping you away. You stay the hell out of my head. Jacob... ...I know you have something to say to me. But I wanna say something to you first. If that's alright? Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when... ...I didn't. No, you didn't. And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me. I'm still grateful. But I'm here now. And I'm not gonna leave her side till she orders me away. We'll see. Hey, my turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about a key point in the Treaty. I haven't forgotten. What key point? If any of them bites a human, the truce is over. But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you. No... No, I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella. It's not up to you. You know what we'll do to you. I won't have choice. - Bella, please come. Wait. Is he gonna hurt me? Read his mind. Jake... I love you. So, please... DØn't make me choose. Because it'll be him. It's always been him. Bella... Goodbye, Jacob. - No, you don't speak for her! Bella, get out of here. Stop! Stop! You can't hurt each other without hurting me. Jake? He's right. You shouldn't become one of us. I can't do this alone. Then please just wait. Just give me... five years. It's too long. Then, three? You're so stubborn. What are you waiting for? I have one condition... ...if you want me to do it myself. What's the condition? And then, forever. That's what I'm asking. Marry me, Bella. 


End file.
